Dance into my Heart
by DemonicFoxSpirit
Summary: Ichigo and Shinji are exotic dancers. One night, while Ichigo is strutting his stuff, he notices a sexy blue haired man staring right at him... YAOI, GrimmIchi, some NnoiShin and maybe others later. Multi-chapter story!
1. Chapter 1

The lights were dimmed as people gathered around the small stage, shouting out their words of encouragement with voices slurred from alcohol and some who were high as a kite. Loud techno music blared from tall speakers as the next dancer made his way out to drown himself in the yells and dollar bills thrown at him before he could even start dancing.

He smiled to himself. He loved the job that his best friend got for him. It gave him something to look forward to after school, and dancing had always helped him to release stress. Speaking of which, said best friend was among the abundance of men and women gathered around, voicing his opinion of the sexy leather outfit he himself had picked out for the orange haired man to wear tonight. It consisted of tight black straps that hugged around his chest, leaving his nipples uncovered, and attatched to those was a thick black choker with small spikes. He also wore tight black shorts that barely covered anything, leaving very little to the imagination. He held a whip in his hand and was wearing thigh high leather heeled boots.

"Damn, Ichi! You look sexy!"

Ichigo blushed and shook his head at his blond friend's words. He came to a stop at the metal pole near the end of the stage, wrapping his free hand around it and using his other to crack the whip against his leg, eyes sliding shut as he finally started his dance.

Throwing the whip down, Ichigo gripped the pole loosely and pressed his hard body against it and rolled his hips to grind on it. His mouth partially opened as he then slid down the length of the pole, legs spread wide apart, thus causing loud yells and lust filled comments to fill his ears. Even his best friend shouted things at him, which didn't surprise Ichigo at all. He had always known his best friend was gay, and they did everything together, but Ichigo had never been romantically or sexually attracted to the blond. Yeah he was hot as hell, wearing his blond hair in a short bob and his light brown eyes were always shining, but for the past few weeks, Ichigo had been keeping his eye on a certain blue haired man that somehow always seemed to know exactly when Ichigo would be coming out on stage to present himself in his skimpy outfits.

Tonight was no different.

Ichigo threw his head back as one hand slid down the pole and came to a stop between his legs, moaning softly as he stood back up, sticking his ass out then he turned his eyes towards the back of the room. His brown eyes locked with deep blue, and he took that time to jump and throw his right leg up, hooking it around the pole as he fell backward. While he was hanging upside down, he slowly moved his hands over his chest and stomach then leaned back up, unhooked his leg, and slid down onto his knees. He then crawled over to the edge of the stage, eyes half shut, as people started throwing more bills at him and some asking for a lap dance.

He rarely ever gave lap dances anymore because he was tired of the men getting too 'touchy feely' with him. Though a couple of times he had given Shinji one when the blond wasn't working himself. That's why everyone thought the two were dating.

He grabbed his hips and rolled them forward, arching his back and closing his eyes as he whispered, the sound heard by only one person. "Shin..."

Shinji was a dancer as well, and although he wasn't supposed to perform tonight, he grabbed his friend's hand and was lifted onto the stage, men yelling how 'unfair' it was. "Yes, Ichi?" he giggled.

Ichigo turned his head back to the blue haired devil, to see if he was still watching. Sure enough, said man had moved closer, now only two tables away, blue brows drawn together as he bit a finger and watched closely.

The song changed, bass pumping through the speakers and everyone cheered. Ichigo and Shinji began to slowly circle each other, then Shinji backed himself up against the pole as his orange haired friend stepped behind it, lifting one hand to wrap around it as he began grinding at the same time Shinji swayed his hips back and forth and slid down then back up.

_I've got another confession to make_

_So complicated, let me try to explain_

_Don't want this feeling to go away_

_So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays_

_Is it the way that you talk_

_That's causing me to freak?_

_Is it the way that you laugh_

_That's making my heart beat?_

_Is it the way that you kiss?_

_It's gotta be the way you taste..._

Just then, Ichigo glanced quickly at the blunet as he grabbed Shinji and brought the blond in for a quick kiss. When he released him, Shinji just smiled and looked over his shoulder and noticed the fire in the blue haired man's eyes. He knew exactly who the man was, but only because he was dating his best friend. He had only met him once, but remembered that his name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and he seemed to have his sights set on his orange haired best friend. He inwardly shrugged as they continued to dance, grinding against each other and drawing loud groans from the crowd.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive!_

_First impressions are hard to erase_

_Etched in my mind and it just won't go away_

_Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe_

_I've gotta change (change)_

_Is it the way that you feel against my body?_

_Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?_

_Is it the way that you shake_

_When your hips move to the bass?_

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Old habits never seem to go away_

_You make me feel brand new yeah_

_We resurrect it's like I've come back to life_

After what seemed like forever, the song finally ended, the crowd applauding the show as the two men bowed and retreated to their dressing rooms.

Once Ichigo was alone, he sat in front of his mirror and stared at his reflection and wondered why in the hell he had kissed his friend like that in front of everyone, especially that blue haired devil. "Damn it..." He knew exactly why. He wanted to see if he would get some kind of reaction from that man. Ichigo cursed at himself for being such an idiot at thinking that he'd get a reaction from said man. Hell, he's probably not even gay, he though to himself. But if he was straight, would he have stared so intently as Ichigo danced? Ichigo remembered seeing the man biting his finger like he was avoiding the urge to jump up at any second and attack.

"Fucking get a grip, dumb ass..." he said aloud, running a hand through his mess of orange hair. He was tired and needed a shower and something to eat before he passed out. He stripped out of the tight revealing outfit and hung it up with his other costumes. Just as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants there was a knock on his door.

"Ichi? Ya done in there? I'm freakin' starving!"

Ichigo just lauged and walked to the door, pulling it open to allow the blond inside. "Yeah, I'm done. Just gotta get my stuff then we can go eat, okay?"

Those words must have fallen on deaf ears because in that instant, Shinji was bouncing up and down and smiling wickedly. 'Ohmygawd! Did you see the way he was looking at ya, Ichi?!" Ichigo just stared blankly as he tried to register what his crazy blond friend was telling him.

"Uh, who...OH! You mean that blue haired man?" Ichigo threw on a skin tight black tee shirt, grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door and into the hallway, Shinji following close behind still smiling.

"Uh duh! Nobody else was undressing you with their eyes, were they, dork?" He ruffled his friend's hair as they made their way to talk to the boss. Kisuke was a very odd guy, always wearing his green bucket hat and those stupid clogs, but he was a good friend. When Ichigo's mom had died, he ran away from home. He had been only eight years old and her death had left a huge hole in his heart. He ran and ran and ran, until he just couldn't run anymore. He had passed out, and when he woke up, it was Kisuke's face that he saw, brows creased with worry.

Kisuke had immediately called Ichigo's dad, and not even thirty minutes later, his dad and two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, had burst through the door, tears streaking their faces.

Ichigo was drug from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his side, and upon realizing it was Shinji's finger poking him, he stopped and looked at the blond in annoyance. "What is it, Shin-?"

He was cut off as Shinji lifted a hand to his chin and turned his head. What he saw made his skin crawl. Kisuke was talking to the blue haired man! "Oh..." was all he could say. He saw the man ask something but unfortunately couldn't hear what was said. Whatver it was must have been funny because just then Kisuke started laughing his ass off, hands clutching his stomach.

"Nnoi!" Shinji ran towards the bar, leaving Ichigo standing there in shock.

So now here he was, standing with Shinji and his tall, raven haired boyfriend, Nnoitra, Kisuke, and...him. Ichigo was kinda pissed because since Shinji was dating this man's best friend, surely he had to know his name. But he had never mentioned it. So he just stared at the floor, tuning out everyone's conversation, until a deep voice spoke up. "I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. S'nice ta meet ya."

Ichigo looked up at the man beside him, slight blush forming on his cheeks from just those few words. Now that he was so close, Ichigo could actually see the deep blue color of the man's eyes. They seemed to swirl, and Ichigo found himself drawn to them. His heart was beating like crazy and he shivered as the blunet stared back at him. It was like this man could stare into the depths of his soul with those enticing blue orbs, and Ichigo found himself reaching out to touch bright sky blue locks, but quickly stopped himself and shook his head, clearing his throat and turning to his best friend who was preoccupied with the rough kiss his boyfriend was giving him. "Shinji!"

"What?" He turned towards Ichigo and smiled.

"Let's go."

Shinji was shocked by the rough tone those words held. "But, don't ya wanna introduce yourself?"

But Ichigo was already out the door.

After the show was over, Grimmjow found himself standing at the bar, ice cold beer in his hand. He had been coming to this place, Seireitei, it was called, for a little over three weeks now, being drug along by his tall friend ever since he had started dating that small blond guy, Shinji. The first night Grimmjow had stepped into the club, he was bombarded by the sight of an orange haired man on stage, hip thrusting and grinding against the smooth pole. Blue eyes focused on the man, wearing nothing but a white button up shirt that barely went past his slender hips, and a pair of tight dark blue boyshorts.

Fucking sexy.

After he was done performing, the man had quickly jumped off stage and ran over to his blond friend who was standing at the bar. They immediately jumped into a conversation, and Grimmjow had decided against talking to the orange haired man since the two seemed a little extra friendly towards each other. What a disappointment that had been when Grimmjow had found out the blond guy was dating his own friend, Nnoitra.

Grimmjow uttered a deep sigh, then lifted the bottle to his lips and drained it of its contents before setting it down on the counter. He was tired of waiting for something to happen. It seemed that the orange haired man had at least somewhat of an interest in him, with the way he was always staring from a distance. Tonight he was going to do it. Grimmjow turned to the bar owner, Kisuke, he believed, and said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are ya lookin' for more dancers?"

Kisuke stared at the blunet in shock, face turning red as he struggled to hold in his laughter but failed miserably as he clutched his stomach and covered his lips with his fan. "Why, are you interested?" He giggled at Grimmjow's blank expression and lowered his fan. "You just don't seem like-"

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow shuddered and looked away, annoyance clearly etched onto his face. "No, I was just wonderin' cuz I've got this friend that...well, he loves to dance."

"Ah, I see." Kisuke glanced over his shoulder as Shinji ran past them and into the arms of his tall boyfriend, Ichigo slowly walking behind him. Kisuke noticed the look of what seemed like annoyance on his employee's face, but thought that it could also be nothing. The orange haired man usually had that same look pretty much plastered onto his face. "Yeah, we could always do with more dancers, so if you really think he'd be interested please let him know." He smiled warmly at Grimmjow, returning the fan back into his sleeve. "We are also looking for a new DJ if you happen to know of anybody." With saying that, he bowed slightly and walked away.

"Hn."

Grimmjow glanced over at the orange haired man next to him and could finally take in all his features. He noticed that his brows were drawn together in a frustrated scowl, his honey brown eyes searching the room around him before focusing on the floor in front of him. His neck was long and even though he was thin, Grimmjow could clearly make out the slight curves of muscle under lightly tanned skin. God, the man was gorgeous. He cleared his throat but the sound fell on deaf ears because no one looked his way. He cursed at himself for acting so...shy? He didn't know what the hell had come over him, so he just went with his gut and spoke up.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. S' nice ta meet ya."

That got his attention, he thought as honey eyes turned in his direction and Grimmjow immediately noticed the slight pink shade of the man's cheeks. Grimmjow felt his heart shudder when the smaller man lifted a hand and reached out towards him, curiosity and confusion etched onto his face. He was only allowed a brief moment longer to study the man before him before he slightly shook his head and jerked his hand away as of he'd been bitten. Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came out when the orange haired angel turned to his blond friend and pretty much demanded for them to leave.

"But don't you wanna introduce yourself?"

But he was already out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The night air was cool as Ichigo walked down the sreet towards his and Shinji's home on the outskirts of Karakura, cursing at himself for acting like such an idiot, and fighting the urge to walk back to Seireitei and spend some time getting to know that sexy blue haired devil... Fuck. Ichigo sighed and slowed his pace, thouroughly enjoying the quiet around him. He was so lost in his thoughts of a certain blue haired man that he never seemed to notice the person stalking through the shadows, following him...

"Don't mind 'im, Grimm. I'm sure he'll come 'round," Nnoitra said after Ichigo left rather quickly. No matter what he tried though, Nnoitra just couldn't seem to get through to his friend. Grimmjow had just sighed and shook his head, and wouldn't say a word. Now they were holed up in Grimmjow's dark blue Cadillac Escalade and following Shinji to his home because the blond had noticed that Ichigo had left his phone on the counter in his haste to escape. When Grimmjow still said nothing, Nnoitra just smiled and stayed silent the rest of the way.

Right before Ichigo stepped off the curb to cross the street towards his house, a voice from behind stopped him.

"Ya know, Berry...yer a damn good dancer..."

Ichigo froze midstep, heart beating like a jackhammer. When he tried to speak, nothing came out but short gargled sounds due to a rough hand being firmly wrapped around his neck and the other grabbed on to his waist. Ichigo reached a hand down to his pocket, but realized that he had left his phone behind when he took off from the club. Well, shit...

"I jus' loved the way ya were grindin' all over yer hot blond friend back there..." The stalker leaned in close against Ichigo's back and nuzzled his ear. "Makes me hard jus' thinkin' 'bout it..."

Ichigo growled, clearly annoyed that he never even noticed the creep following him. He was normally more aware of his surroundings than that. Damn, that blue haired beast... "Who the fuck are you?" he spat angrily. He clenched his fists tightly and resisted the urge to wipe the ground with the fucking maniac behind him, at least until he figured out who the hell he was.

"Mmm...wouldn't ya like ta know, Berry...?"

"Just fucking tell me before I fuck your ass up."

The man chuckled and stepped around Ichigo and into the light, hand still wrapped firmly around his neck. "Name's Di Roy." He then slid his free hand up and under Ichigo's shirt, making the orange haired man shiver involuntarily at the intrusion.

Now that he could see the man, Ichigo quickly took in all his features, from his short spiky white hair and odd looking braces to his black tank top, red and black plaid shorts, and black converse sneakers. Just add the creepy ass smirk on his pale face, and you've got the mother of all freak shows.

Ichigo reared an arm back and surged it forward only to meet nothing but air as Di Roy ducked and slid to the right, grin growing wider each time he dodged fists flying towards him. "Mmm, I like the feisty ones. But you should really-"

"Shut up, damn it!" Ichigo started to pull his arm back for another punch when a sharp pain reverberated through his neck, quickly moving to his head making him drop to his knees. "W-wha...?"

"-watch your back..."

Ichigo could barely make out another form looming over him, before falling face down, unconscious.

God damn. He was so fucking close to finding out who the kid was. His beautiful honey brown eyes held so much passion, but also a hint of...rejection and uncertainty. The way his brows were constantly drawn together in that deep, uncaring scowl...or the way he almost painfully fought the urge to look anywhere but the floor in front of him... It was torture. Pure. Fucking. Torture.

Grimmjow sighed deeply, alerting the attention of the people around him. Shinji, who was curled up in his boyfriend's arms, was starting to look a little worried because his friend, Ichigo, had not returned home yet. At first, none of them really thought about it too much. Shinji had just mentioned something about a park that Ichigo usually went to when something was bothering him, so he wasn't worried at all.

But that was three hours ago.

After a few more seconds, Shinji peeled himself away from his boyfriend and bolted up onto his feet. "We have to go look for him."

"Yeah...but what if he's not at the park? Where else could we look?" Grimmjow was up on his own feet now, hands balled into fists. "Does he have family nearby, or friends that he may have gone to visit?" It was kind of a shock to Grimmjow that he felt this way for some guy he didn't even know. What the hell was wrong with him?

Shinji grabbed his car keys and stepped towards the door, pausing long enough to turn to the other two men in the room. "They would have called if he had showed up without warning. Usually, if that happens, it means something's bothering Ichi...and it would be worse than we thought."

Grimmjow bolted for the door. "I'll check the park, then back around the club. You guys check anywhere else ya think he might be." He stopped in front of Shinji, placing a hand on the slim blond's shoulder. "Call if ya find him."

Then, he was out the door and into the night.

Ichigo drifted in and out of consciousness, barely able to make out multiple voices around him. His head was pounding and he couldn't feel his right arm. When he tried to sit up, he was kicked in the stomach, making him sputter and nearly black out again from the pain.

"I wouldn't try ta move again, Berry Boy."

Di Roy stepped into the light and haunched down in front of Ichigo pulling a small knife from his pocket, and trailed it slowly down the right side of the orange haired man's face. "Yer in no position to be movin' 'round too much. Ya might...hurt yerself."

Ichigo cringed and tried to back away from the knife still held to his cheek but didn't get far at all when he was, rather roughly, jerked backwards by two very strong arms. When he felt his own arms being twisted backwards, he grunted and started thrashing, only to be held tighter. "Get the fuck...off me!"

Di Roy smirked and dropped to his knees, leaning in close enough to brush his lips against Ichigo's ear. "Now now...do please calm yerself. There's no tellin' jus' what my buddy here will do to ya..."

"I don't fucking care! Where the fuck am I?" Ichigo tensed his shoulders to try and ease the pain of being handled so roughly, but to no avail. His captors just grinned at each other. Ichigo quickly scanned the room he was in, noting the plain, steel walls and concrete floor. There was a single light hanging from the damp ceiling, and aside from Di Roy and whoever was trying to rip his arms from their sockets, there was a woman standing in the oposite corner. She had sea foam green hair and was wearing a light red skirt that sat above her knees and a dark gray tank top. She never said a word and only moved a couple times.

"Hmm, I like this one." Di Roy grabbed Ichigo's chin and lifted it, bringing his lips a little too close as he spoke again. "So tell me, Berry...are ya a virgin?"

What? Did he really just ask that?

"Why the fuck do you care, asshole?" What the hell kind of question was that anyway?

Di Roy chuckled, the strange sound making Ichigo shudder as he tried harder to get free. "Yeah...I bet ya are... I can tell by th' way ya dance." When Ichigo just stared, Di Roy continued. "Th' way ya dance is like yer jus' beggin' for it. Jus' beggin' ta be fucked..." Ichigo growled and tried to yank his arms free, but failed miserably. Di Roy looked behind Ichigo and nodded his head, making the other captor release him and step away. "Hal, ya see that rope by th' door?"

Ichigo took the time to look at who the other person was, but gasped when his eyes landed on a slim but extremely curvy, dark skinned woman with short, spiky blond hair with two long braids thrown over each shoulder and clear green eyes that seemed to burn a hole straight into him. She was wearing a tight black t shirt,dark blue skinny jeans, and white flip flops. Wait...he was being held down...by a woman?!

"Yes?" Her voice was deep for a woman, but still sexy.

Di Roy smiled at the thought of what he was planning to do to the orange haired man as he stood up and walked to the door. "Tie 'im up with it. Jus' his wrists though. Leave when you've finished." He turned back to Ichigo, who was slowly climbing to his feet. "I'll need his legs free for what I've got planned..."

Then he left the room, leaving Ichigo alone with the one named Hal and the silent woman in the corner.

"No, I can't say that I've seen him since he left earlier. Is something wrong?"

Grimmjow nodded slowly as he paced back and forth in front of the club owner. He had caught the blond guy as he was locking the place up for the night. "Well, I'm not sure if Ichigo is hurt or anything, but he is missing...has been for almost four hours now." Grimmjow stopped pacing and turned his back to Kisuke, hands clenched tightly together. Ichigo...his name was beautiful. Everything about the younger orange haired man was beautiful. Grimmjow just hoped that he was okay...

Kisuke stepped up beside the blunet, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you're well aware that our Ichigo can take care of himself, however, in a time like this you need to be strong. He wouldn't want any of his friends to beat themselves up over him."

"Yeah, I know. But-"

"How long have you known Ichigo?"

Grimmjow lifted his head and looked at the man beside him, blue eyes shining with something that Kisuke couldn't decipher. "Well, I don't actually know 'im. I had just introduced myself before he left earlier, but he left in a bit of a hurry before telling me his name. I only recently found that out from Shinji..." Grimmjow turned his head to look at the night sky, but his thoughts went flying back to Ichigo. Each star shining brightly...that's exactly how Ichigo's eyes looked in that brief moment before he left. Sighing deeply, he shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Man, I bet I scared 'im off or somethin'..."

Kisuke pulled out a fan from seemingly nowhere, slowly fanning himself even though the night air was a little chilly. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know." Grimmjow turned back towards the club owner and slightly nodded his head. "Look, I gotta go check the park. I'll let ya know if we find 'im."

"Okay. I'll call his dad and let him know what's going on." Then Kisuke headed towards his car, leaving Grimmjow to his thoughts.

"Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Ichigo had fallen asleep after the chick named Hal tied him to a metal beam sticking up out of the floor, but was jolted awake when someone dumped ice cold water on him.

"I had ta get ya up somehow, don't cha think, Ich-i-go?"

What? How the hell did this asshole know his name?

"H-how-...?"

Di Roy laughed, his voice echoing around the room as he lifted the empty bucket and threw it down, making it crack completely apart. He delighted in the clear and evident way his prey shook with both fear and anger. It was excruciatingly overwhelming... "Now now, I'll be askin' th' questions, Berry. First off..." He pulled out the same knife from earlier and waved it in front of his face. "What were ya doin' with that bastard Grimmjow?"

Wait...Grimmjow? Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "What the hell does he have to do with this? I don't even know him."

Di Roy smirked and leaned down in front of Ichigo, bringing the small knife into view again. He lifted it to the left side of Ichigo's face and sliced down, drawing pained cries from the orange haired man and didn't stop moving until the blade was sitting deep inside his shoulder. Then, bringing the blade to his lips, Di Roy flicked out his tongue and licked the blood away, his eyes growing clouded with malice and lust. "Hmph. Don't know 'im, huh?"

Just then, Di Roy lunged forward, roughly covering Ichigo's lips with his own and immediately slid his tongue into the younger man's mouth. He lifted his right hand to Ichigo's neck and squeezed tightly, making him growl against the unwanted contact. When Di Roy pulled away, he licked his lips while Ichigo spit the excess saliva from his mouth. "What the fuck? You crazy bastard, what the fuck do you want? I told you I don't fucking know-"

"Are ya fuckin' stupid or jus' naiive?"

Ichigo just glared at the man before him, arms beginning to grow numb from the tightness of the rope binding them. He wasn't naiive, and he sure as hell wasn't stupid. And there was no fucking way in hell Ichigo was going to sit there and take the abuse, physical or mental. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I'm getting quite sick of your bullshit. I've only seen him a few times while I was working, and only then."

When Di Roy said nothing, Ichigo continued.

"Look, is there something you want? Though I honestly don't see what he has to do with-"

"Fuckin' shut up!" Di Roy yelled as he drew back his fist and punched Ichigo hard in the stomach, making the young man double over and cough up a bit of blood. "Haven't ya noticed that he only comes when yer dancin'? That, somehow, the blue haired bastard always seems ta know when yer upon that fuckin' stage lookin' like a damn slut?" He drew back his right leg this time and surged it forward, connecting it with Ichigo's side. "It's obvious he has some kind of obession with ya. But yer too much of a fuckin' dumb ass to even notice, huh?"

"Shut up! Fucking let me go!" Ichigo struggled against the rope in the hopes of loosening them just enough to get free, but of course, no such luck. "God damn that fucking bitch!"

Di Roy pulled a roll of duct tape from his back pocket and unrolled a short piece, using his teeth to split it apart. "As much as I like yer voice, Berry Boy, I think it's about time I shut ya up." Then he kissed Ichigo's lips one last time before quickly securing the tape in place. He then took a single step back and spoke yet again, voice deep with lust. "After tonight...Grimmjow won't want anythin' ta do with yer sorry ass. And ya better believe it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to say thanks again for the reviews and/or faves for this story XD I'm so happy that it is enjoyable :D Also, things will get better(eventually), but of course, not before they get worse. Also, I am trying to go for longer chapters, so I hope that doesn't matter :) I do not own Bleach, or any songs used in this chapter.**

* * *

Rain soaked soul of mine

It's a gray day year

From ice cold eyes march

A parade of tears

It's hopeless don't it seem

When even in my dreams

You put me through Hell

I've tried everything I could

To make you see the good in me

I'm just sorry that I failed

Keep your empty tears

It's hopeless don't it seem

When even in my dreams

You put me through Hell

And left me this way

It's so obscene

You were so mean

When you meant everything to me

I'll see you in Hell

Just go on this way

And then some day

When you awake

I'll be a thousand miles away

(And you'll be in Hell

Least I hope you will)

(Somewhere near Hell)

~Voltaire~

Bright sunlight poured into the room, landing directly in the face of a sleeping Ichigo. He struggled to open his heavy, tired eyes and as he tried to sit up, he cringed when sharp intense pains shot through his chest, stomach, and left shoulder. So he just fell back against his pillow and sighed. What the hell hap- No. No no no... Ichigo surged upright, completely ignoring the pain as scenes from that night flashed through his head. Being tied up had sucked enough but...that freak had tortured him. Ichigo winced as he felt the pain and humility all over again. He tangled a fist in the sheets with his right hand and growled, thus alerting the blond man asleep in a chair next to the bed.

"Wha- Ohmygawd! Ichi, don't move-" Shinji had stood abruptly, causing the orange haired man to whimper and scoot as far away as possible, staring through wide frightened eyes. "Ichi...?"

"G-Get away! Don't come any closer!"

Shinji took three steps back and lowered his voice before speaking again. "Ichi, please...I'm not gonna hurt you." He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His best friend was cowering in the corner, eyes filled with tears and fright. Shinji had found Ichigo bruised and bloody passed out on the lawn in front of their house no less than a week ago. Shinji and his boyfriend had searched long and hard for the young man for several hours, but after no luck they drove back to the house and were pulling into the driveway when Nnoitra had spotted a dark lump sprawled half on the sidewalk and half on the grass, blood pooling around him. His shirt was sliced down the front and his pants were torn beyond repair. They had carefully picked him up to make sure they didn't hurt the poor man further. The memory still brought tears to Shinji's eyes. Clearly whatever had happened to his best friend had traumatized him severely.

"Ichigo...it's me, Shinji. Your best friend. Don't you recognize me?"

Ichigo softened a bit and slowly moved away from the wall, extending a hand out towards the blond. When Shinji cautiously stepped forward to take the hand reaching to him, Ichigo pulled him down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his friend, sobbing uncontrollably. Shinji sighed softly as he held on to Ichigo for dear life. Ichigo had only ever cried like this when his mom passed away. "Ichi...what happened to you?"

When Ichigo just continued to sob against his shoulder, Shinji pulled away to look into sad, honey eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't feel ready. We were so worried about you..." He pulled Ichigo into another tight hug, and within seconds, Ichigo was spilling it all.

"Oh Shin...it was awful...H-he took me to this building a-and he w-was with two other people and he told her to tie me up...th-then he came back alone and cut me with his knife and he mentioned Grimmjow so I told him I didn't even know him a-and then..." Ichigo shuddered against his friend as new tears trailed down his face.

"Woah, slow down Ichi. Who is 'he' and why did he mention Grimmjow? Did he tell you his name?" Shinji pulled away to look into his friend's eyes, concern etched onto his face.

Ichigo nodded and wiped his tears away, then glued his eyes to the floor. "H-he said his name was Di Roy."

Shinji gasped and surged to his feet. "Di Roy? Are you sure?"

"...Yes."

"What else...did he do to you?"

Ichigo paused and turned to look at his friend, eyes filling with tears again. "Shin...he raped me."

A week. That's how long it has been since Ichigo was found. Grimmjow had reluctantly returned home after no luck and was about to jump in the shower before bed when his phone had gone off. Not even bothering to see the name on the screen, he had answered.

"We found 'im."

"WHAT?! When?" Grimmjow started pacing around the room, relief flooding his gut. Wow. He was actually relieved. Though...why was he surprised?

"Jus' now. Shinji and I found the poor kid near death on the front lawn when we got ta his place."

"I'll be there in a minute." Grimmjow had hung up and bolted out the door.

Grimmjow was sitting on the couch in his apartment thinking about that night. The memory of how beat up the kid was, his normally tanned skin covered with dark purple bruises and dried blood from several knife wounds...was enough to make him sick. By the time Grimmjow had arrived at Ichigo's home, Shinji and Nnoitra had already finished cleaning the kid up and put him in bed. Grimmjow had stayed there that night. Hoping and praying that those beautiful brown eyes would open. But they never did.

Sure, he felt something for the kid. His gut would clench tightly any time he thought about Ichigo. Seeing him broken and hurt like that had only fueled the fire resting deep inside him. He wanted to punch something so bad. It had been a little over a week since Grimmjow had seen Ichigo, and it sucked. He wanted desperately to go visit Ichigo, but each time he called Shinji to ask about him, Shinji just said that his friend was still passed out. Grimmjow couldn't wait to find out who the sick bastard was that did that to the beautiful orange haired man...He would kill for Ichigo. What pained Grimmjow more, though, was that Ichigo had left before they could talk.

Grimmjow's thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing loudly in the silence of the room. Lifting it to his ear, he quickly answered. "Yo."

"How ya been holdin' up?"

Grimmjow just snorted at his friend's words and ran a hand through his messy blue hair. "Eh, been better. How is he?"

"Shin called an' said orange woke up this morning-"

"WHAT? Has he said anything?" Grimmjow felt bad that he hadn't been there when the kid woke up. He wanted to see him. Now.

"Hey now, calm down Grimm. Shin said that Ichigo told him who tortured him. And yer not gonna like it." Nnoitra paused on the other side of the line, which only made Grimmjow growl his response.

"Who. Fucking. Was it?"

Nnoitra sighed. "Di Roy. He raped the kid."

"N-no, Shin...I-I'm not ready to see him...Not yet."

Shinji stood in the middle of Ichigo's bedroom, hips cocked to the side and arms crossed over his chest. "Pfft, nonsense Ichi. You've missed enough work as it is. So get yer ass up out of that bed and clean yourself up. Now, mister." When Ichigo didn't budge, Shinji grinned and stepped closer to the bed until he was hovering over his friend. "Or maybe I'll call Nnoitra and have him bring Grimm-"

Ichigo sighed dramatically before throwing the blanket off him and standing up to stretch. "Fine, dammit. I'm going."

Shinji clapped his hands together. "Good! Now let's see...what should I make you wear tonight? Maybe a short sexy skirt and-" He giggled when a shirt was thrown in his direction, landing in his face and over his head.

Ichigo laughed as he gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Pausing at the door, he turned back to his friend. "And you're lucky you're my best friend or I would've kicked your ass for waking me up." He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had been in the middle of an amazing dream...with Grimmjow. That sexy as hell blue haired man that plagued Ichigo's thoughts non-stop.

Sighing, Ichigo closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned back against it as thoughts from that night came rushing back instantly. The knife, the punches and kicks, the hot breath against his neck and back... "F-fuck!" He yelled as he doubled over and dropped to his knees. Di Roy. The freak was going to die. If Ichigo had to do it himself, that fucker would pay for what he did.

"Ichi? Are you okay?" There was a couple soft taps on the door, followed by a head of blond hair peeking from behind it. Ichigo nodded as he stood up.

"Yeah...the nightmares haven't been so bad lately, but...every now and then I-I can still...feel it..." He looked into soft golden brown eyes, noticing the concern and worry flooding them. He loved Shinji so much. Not only was he Ichigo's best friend, but he was like a brother. Ichigo wouldn't trade his friend for all the money in the world.

"O-okay...Oh, your brother called yesterday. Said he was coming to visit as soon as he could get a break from work."

Ichigo smiled brightly. "God, I haven't seen him in like, a million years." He turned to the shower and turned on the water, adjusting it to the temperature he liked. His twin brother had moved to Okinawa two years ago to study and pursue his artistic career. Shirosaki was exactly like Ichigo in every way. Well, except for the bright, white hair and albino skin. And his eyes. Bright gold irises surrounded by jet black sclera. Some thought it was a frightning sight. But other than that, Shiro looked just like his brother.

Shinji giggled and nodded as he turned to leave. "Hurry up. We gotta meet Nnoi before work tonight. Said something about needing to talk to us." Then he was gone.

Ichigo stripped out of his blue and black sleep pants and stepped under the steady stream of hot water. It literally burned his stress away. He was actually kind of excited about going back to work. Surely, Kisuke would have been in a frenzy about the young man missing so much work if the circumstances had been different. But Shinji had already explained to everyone what had happened.

As Ichigo soaped up his hair, he drifted into his thoughts and was bombarded by images of deep, intense blue eyes. Tanned skin rippled with muscles. Deep baritone of a voice...

"Shit..." Ichigo quickly rinsed the soap and shampoo away and turned the water off. He didn't even know the man, and yet he couldn't stop thinking about him. It was...a little unnerving. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself and quickly dressed into a deep v-necked black shirt and dark gray jeans. Before leaving the room, he stopped in front of the mirror. Bruises were not as dark but still noticeable, as well as the deep knife scars still marring his tan skin. Hell, he was going to be scarred the rest of his life...but they were still horrific reminders of the pain and torture he had gone through. Might as well get used to it...

What a joke.

To say Ichigo was pissed...well, that was a major understatement. As soon as the three men had stepped into the brightly lit club, they were greeted by a head of blue hair. Grimmjow had insisted on talking with Ichigo, and wouldn't take no for an answer. God, the man was persistant. Ichigo liked it. Not like he would ever admit it out loud though.

"Yo, Berry? Ya listenin' ta me?"

"Wha?"

Ichigo turned to face the man beside him as he slowly sipped on his drink. It was called a Jolly Rancher, and consisted of one shot of watermelon vodka, one shot of apple pucker, one part 7-up, and three parts cranberry juice, all shaken together and served in a tall glass. He nodded and spoke around the straw in his mouth. "You say something?"

Grimmjow just snickered and finished his beer before turning back to the berry. "I said there's somethin' I been meanin' ta-"

"Look, Grimmjow..." Ichigo sighed deeply and placed his drink on the counter in front of him. His stomach clenched tightly as he thought about what needed to be said. Clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, he spoke again. "I know what you're going to say. And it's okay. I get it. I uh- Well I know that you can tell I'm attracted to you, it's pretty obvious I guess. But..." He fought the urge to just get up and walk away. This had to be said now. No more avoiding the inevitable... "Just...you don't have to worry about it anymore. I just can't believe I was so stupid and didn't notice it sooner."

Grimmjow glared at the beautiful orange haired man beside him, the same man that plagued his dreams every night and day. He didn't like where this conversation was going. "What're ya tryin' ta say?"

At that moment, the overwhelming silence was broken by an overexcited blond man heading their direction. "Ich-i-go! Come on, it's time." Shinji ran over to the two men and hugged Ichigo from behind. "I've already took it upon myself, your best friend, to pick your outfit for tonight!"

Ichigo groaned and quickly stood up, but before he could move, he felt and strong hand wrap around his arm. "Ichigo?"

"I know you-you're not gay. So..." Ichigo tugged his arm free and stared down at the floor. "So we can end this now. You want nothing to do with me, I understand. Just like he said..."

"W-what?! Ichi-"

"He was right...the fucking prick...was right about everything."

Ichigo quickly walked away from the blue haired man he so desired without even a look back, a single tear retreating down the side of his face.

What the...hell just happened? Grimmjow was just about to tell the berry how he felt about him, how he's always felt about him, ever since that first night he spotted him dancing. But the kid had gone and done a complete three-sixty and...walked away. Before the truth could be known. And what the hell was all this shit about not wanting anything to do with Ichigo? Grimmjow was no fool. He could definately tell the young berry was attracted to him. But-

"Gimme another beer."

The bartender, a tall red headed man with dark tribal tattoos on his head, neck and arms was currently wiping down the counter before fetching another cold beer and hading it to the only customer sitting at the bar since Ichigo left. When he noticed the way Grimmjow slumped in the stool he was sitting on and nearly drained the whole beer in what seemed like two gulps, he spoke. "Somethin' botherin' ya?"

Hmph. That obvious, huh? Oh well.

"Not really."

The red head laughed and picked up the nearly empty glass thay Ichigo left to clean it. "I wouldn't know a worse lie if it bit me in the face."

Before Grimmjow could speak, loud, agonizing screams broke out nearly causing him to fall off the stool as his eyes darted around the room and came to a stop on a certain orange haired man, now on the stage, who was doubled over on his knees and clutching his head, still screaming as if his life depended on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**And shit hits the fan...**  
**Oh, and I used my house for Ichigo and Shinji, so anything I describe will most likely be stuff I really own :D Oh, and can you guess what this chapter contains? No? Give up? Well, I'll just leave it at that... ;D And I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story, I'm just trying to go for longer, more detailed chapters :)**  
**Again, I do not own the song used in this chapter. Or Bleach. Hahah!**  
**Now on with the drama! XD**

...

Ichigo had just stepped onto the stage to start his dance, wearing what should be considered an illegal outfit: super skin tight black shorts that did pretty much nothing to conceal his private parts, in which Shinji had demanded them be worn unzipped and unbuttoned, an oversized blue and black flannel shirt that hung off his right shoulder, and thigh high black socks. Leave it to Shinji to pick something like that...

Ichigo let his thoughts wander as he walked onto the stage, letting the music flow through him as he slowly started to dance.

I feel it everyday  
it's all the same  
It brings me down  
but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over  
over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over  
over and over  
I try not to...

Just then Ichigo wrapped a leg around the pole and slid down and as he came back up he froze. People started yelling and whistling for Ichigo to continue. But he couldn't move. His whole body tensed and immediately started shaking uncontrollably. Honey brown eyes widened as he stared at the back of the room. That face...that same white hair. No...please, no. Not...again...

Ichigo dropped to his knees and bent over, hands fisting in his messy orange hair as he screamed. Loud. Scenes flashed behind tightly closed eyes, and Ichigo fought the urge to vomit when he saw the image of himself being...dominated by that freak. He relived the cuts, and he relived the punches...but this wasn't just an image anymore. No. Now it was like a video set to repeat. He could not only see the long, deep thrusts and the painful bites applied to the back of his neck and shoulders...but he could still feel the pain. The agonizing torture that was so crudely placed upon him. The knife being dragged down the middle of his back...the way his hair was pulled so hard it felt like his skull was on fire...

Suddenly, strong arms were being firmly wrapped around the young man's waist and he was lifted off the floor, thrashing and screaming even louder. "NO! L-LET ME GO! PLEASE, D-DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!"

"Ichigo, calm down. It's me..."

Still thrashing like a madman, Ichigo was easily moved off the stage and into the hall towards his dressing room.

...

The next few days were a blur. Ichigo never left his room. He stopped going to work. He barely even talked. He just sat in his room all day and night, doing God only knows what. But he didn't care anymore. His virginity had been stolen and he had been physically and mentally abused, all in the same night. He gave up looking for someone to love because he felt that he was no longer desirable. Like a used up piece of trash tossed to the garbage but landing in a heap on the filthy ground, only to be stepped on and kicked around all over the place. Wonderful image...right?

Ichigo had started writing. Not wonderful musings of love and happiness...but words of darkness. Words so full of hate and anguish they would have the Devil himself dancing with joy. Words full of blood and torment. Of anger and sorrow. Of fear. He was just one big emotional wreck...

All because some fucking douchebag had a grudge. Or was jealous. Either one, Ichigo didn't give a flying fuck.

Ichigo knew that his friends and family were worried about his well being. Hell, his brother had showed up two days ago, and Ichigo had yet to even look at him. He had locked his bedroom door to keep everyone out. He was really enjoying the silence...at least until his brother would start banging on the door demanding to be let in. It had been so long since he had seen his twin brother... So Ichigo found himself dropping his pen onto the desk by his bed and turning the papers over to hide all the words of fear and anger and depression so nobody could read them, and slowly stalked to his bedroom door, sighing once before slowly opening it.

"Ya look-"

"Like shit. I know."

Shiro smiled warmly and pulled his brother into a tight hug that drained all the hurt and pain and frustration that Ichigo had been feeling for the past few days. For now, at least. But he gladly welcomed it. "I missed ya, King. And yes, blondie has already told me what's been goin' on. An' I want ya ta know that I'm gonna be here for a while, so if I see that prick, I'll fuck 'im up." Shiro lovingly ruffled his brother's hair. "Di's been on my 'fuck up' list for years now."

"You know him?"

"We used ta work tagether. But I won't bore ya with the details."

Ichigo followed his twin into the living room where he was bombarded with cries of delight and worry. All of Ichigo's friends were there, as well as his dad and two younger sisters.

"Ichi-nii!" His sister, Yuzu, immediately dropped the book she had been casually flipping through and ran to her brother and wrapped her arms tightly around him, followed closely by Karin, his other sister. Both of them sobbed uncontrollably.

"Nice ta finally see ya again, Berry."

Ichigo froze. That voice. That deep, beautiful voice that always seemed to send shivers down his spine. He had been so caught up in hugging his little sisters that he never noticed the head of bright blue hair lounging against the wall beside the door, arms folded across his hard muscled chest... Fuck, if this was a dream...

"Grimm-jow...uh...hi." Ichigo shifted his feet a bit, slight blush fanning his cheeks. He knew he had nothing to fear about this man, but he couldn't help feeling...cornered. God, he really hoped he got over his fear soon...

...

"So you wanted the kid to see you."

Di Roy laughed heartily at the statement. Of course he had wanted the kid to see him. His plan wouldn't work if the berry hadn't seen him. And what's the plan, you ask?

"I wanted the damn brat ta see me, so I could lure the blue haired bastard out of his hidin' place. It's long overdue, an' I'm jus' itchin' fer a fight..."

Question answered?

...

Holy. Fucking. Fuck.

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ichigo...the kid looked weary. Tired. Scared...but still sexy as hell. His bright orange hair stuck up in ragged spikes like he had tossed and turned all night, his black shirt hung limply around his small frame and slightly off one shoulder, and his eyes...normal honey gold was now deep dirt brown. Grimmjow could see all the hurt and pain reflected in those beautiful orbs, and it killed him.

"Nice ta finally see ya again, Berry..."

There. That right there. That look in Ichigo's eyes. Grimmjow didn't like it.

The fear. The hurt. The way he shifted uncertainly when Grimmjow set deep swirling blue eyes on him. Grimmjow had a plan. But with all these people around...it'll have to wait.

For now.

"Grimm-jow...uh...hi..."

Grimmjow nodded slightly in the berry's direction and he cringed when he noticed the way his berry was shifting nervously and constantly rubbing the back of his neck. God as soon as he finds Di Roy...that fucker will die. So there Grimmjow stayed for the time being while Ichigo visited with friends and family, laughter and tales of happier times floating around the room. People were scattered about the room, some sitting on the dark green and blue couch, others on the tan carpet or in the kitchen chairs. Grimmjow eyed the room while everyone talked and laughed merrily. There were multiple pictures lining the walls, most of them depicting dragons and wizards. There was a 42" flat screen tv sitting on a multi-shelved glass entertainment rack, as well as a black X-Box 360 and a blu-ray player. Two tall speakers, one on each side of the tv, had different sized dragon statues resting on them. God, there were even multiple swords lining the pale walls. It was pretty awesome. Grimmjow spoke every now and then if a question or statement was sent his way, but other than that, he just watched Ichigo. He could see the knife scars on the kid's face and there was even a deep scar running from the left side of his face, down his neck, and part of his shoulder. God only knows if there were other scars on the kid's body...the thought made Grimmjow angry. Very angry. Grimmjow growled, and everyone turned in his direction, each with a questioning look on their faces.

Just then, Grimmjow's phone rang. He reached into the pocket and upon seeing the name, he quickly answered. "What is it?"

He walked to the door and stepped into the foyer, pausing long enough to send a wave to his favorite berry.

...

"Who was that guy? Is he a friend of yours?" Ichigo's friend Rukia asked after the door shut. She was a petite girl with jet black hair and big violet eyes. Ichigo had known her for years, she was like a sister to him.

"Uh, n-not re-"

"Of course he is, don't let Ichi lie to ya." Shinji waltzed into the room with a big grin on his face. Sometimes Ichigo just wanted to smack the hell out of the blond. "Ichi, as fun as this is, I gotta be somewhere so I'll see ya later. Don't wait up!" Then he bent down and gave his friend a hug before leaving. "I love you, Ichi!"

Ichigo smiled and shook his head as the door closed. He was really enjoying the company, but he was getting a headache and still needed a shower. So he said his goodbyes and hugged people as they walked towards the door, each with only a few words like 'See you later,' or 'Turn your damn phone back on.' When the last person walked out the door, Ichigo sighed and slumped against it, sliding down until he landed on the floor with a soft thump.

"King...?"

Ichigo looked up from his spot on the floor and nodded before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the door. "I'm gonna take a shower. If you're hungry, there's food in the kitchen, so help yourself. Just don't eat everything." Then he stood up and crossed the living room, turning the corner and entering his room to gather some clothes, then walked back out and stepped into the bathroom.

...

"Mmm...yeah, jus' like that..."

Nnoitra had called his boyfriend not even an hour ago, and as soon as the blond stepped in the door, they immediately began pulling clothes off and throwing them in random places. They didn't even make it to the bedroom before Shinji had tackled Nnoitra to the floor and wrapped his hot mouth around his boyfriend's hard dick and sucked frantically. After a few more seconds of hard sucking, Nnoitra pulled his blond boyfriend up for a hot kiss full of tongues fighting for dominance. Every time their tongues touched, it felt like fire. So hot. And God, Shinji tasted amazing...like minty gum.

When Shinji pulled away for air, he was flipped onto his back and Nnoitra climbed over him placing warm, wet kisses upon his neck. Shinji moaned loud when his boyfriend bit down hard on the spot between neck and shoulder. Just then, Shinji pulled one of Nnoitra's hands to his lips and wrapped them around three of the raven haired man's fingers, quickly coating them with saliva. The next few seconds were agonizingly slow as said fingers were withdrawn and moved down between Shinji's legs, one finger probing softly at his tight puckered entrance before being shoved in completely and quickly followed by two more, scissoring in and out at an almost frantic pace causing the blond to cry out as slight waves of pleasure washed over his body. "AAHH! Just...fucking do it already!"

Nnoitra chuckled and slid his fingers out only to replace them with something bigger, thrusting hard and deep until he was fully sheathed inside the smaller man. Not wasting a second more, he began pounding roughly into his boyfriend, who wrapped long legs around his waist and clung to him for dear life, the sounds of skin slapping harshly against skin and loud moans and grunts filling the room. He angled his hips to gain more friction and was jabbing Shinji's prostate with perfect prescision, which had only caused the man to scream with pleasure as he came violently on his chest and stomach, muscles clenching tightly around his boyfriend who let out a deep groan as he, too, came forcefully, jaw clenching tightly as he rode out the final ecstatic waves before collapsing beside Shinji and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

...

Ichigo wasn't prepared for what awaited him as he stepped from the bathroom. Stopping just short of his bedroom, he turned to his right and saw Grimmjow reclining on the sofa with arms resting behind his head. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, so Ichigo figured the man was sleeping. Ichigo smiled and turned to head back to his bedroom, but was stopped by the deep, gruff voice he grew to love so much. "Where'ya goin'?"

"I uh..." Ichigo faltered a bit and rubbed the back of his neck as he took three small steps backwards. "I though you were sleep- Hey, where's Shiro?" Ichigo paled at the thought of his brother purpously leaving the two of them alone for whatever reason, his stomach clenching tightly and palms growing clammy. His heart started beating erratically in his chest. Oh no. Here it comes...the fear. The anger. The torment. All rolled into multiple waves that crushed Ichigo. He had to get away. Now. But he was petrified. Glued to the spot. He broke out in a sweat and he couldn't breathe. He chest was constricting around his lungs. His throat was tightening, making speech virtually impossible. His whole body convulsed and he could feel something wet trailing down his chin, not realizing he was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. His head grew foggy and tears filled his eyes. He couldn't hear anything besides the erratic thumping of his heart and...his voice. From somewhere deep inside his mind, he heard it. Deep...smooth...worried. Then he was being shaken slightly. Eyes slowly began to focus. Everything around him was nothing but blurry colors...until...

"Ichigo? Hey, Ichigo! Fuck, wake up damn it!"

...

After Grimmjow had ended the call he stepped back into the house only to find that Ichigo was in the shower. His mind had immediately turned to thoughts of his berry standing under the warm stream of water, lazily washing his hair and body... He couldn't take it anymore. Grimmjow wanted nothing more than to be able to touch Ichigo without the smaller man cringing away from him. To be able to kiss his soft looking lips without being pushed away from fear. To be able to hold him tight when he was sad or scared...Grimmjow knew it sounded crazy, but...he was falling for the orange haired beauty. Hell, scratch that. He fell for the kid the first night he saw him. Up on that damn stage rolling his hips and grinding on that God forsaken pole. Throwing his arms in the air and head back as he worked his magic like the pro that he was. But even if the circumstances had been different, one where the berry hadn't been dressed in that damn white button up shirt and tight little boy shorts...Grimmjow still would have drooled at the sight of the kid, with his honey brown eyes and lightly tanned skin...

"Yer droolin' Blue."

What?

Grimmjow turned to his left as Ichigo's brother, Shiro, walked out of the kitchen with a beer in each hand. He gladly took the one held out to him and drained half of it quickly before speaking. "And yer point?"

Shiro laughed and sat down beside Grimmjow. "God, how long has it been now? Five years?" He turned his gold eyes to the man beside him, mind flashing back to those days when the two of them worked together. They had been trained assassins employed by a man named Aizen, who was so well known by pretty much everyone, and truly a man to be feared. If you so much as heard his name...you were as good as dead. Grimmjow was one of the best, even going so far as getting a bold gothic stylized six tattooed on his lower back to remind him and everyone else of his rank. He had a few good friends in the group, his best friend being Nnoitra, who was ranked fifth and had the number five tattooed on his tongue, much to Grimmjow's amusement. He also had inquired a severe injury in his left eye, so he always kept it covered with an eyepatch. Shiro had been recruited only a year at the time and hadn't been given a rank yet, despite him being damn good at his job. Coyote Starrk, a man with brown wavy hair and smoky gray eyes, was another good friend of theirs. He was the best in the group, and despite his lazy drawn back attitude, he was ranked number one. He'd had the number tattooed on the back of his right hand. Then there were the Granz brothers, Szayel and Illforte. Szayel had bright pink hair and gold eyes and was ranked number eight, and Illforte had long blond hair. He hadn't been given a rank either but the man took his job very seriously. And last, there was Ulquiorra Schiffer. The man was petite, standing about 5"7' and had dark green eyes and had a green mark, one under each eye, that traveled the length of his cheeks. And damn he was pale. He had been ranked number four and placed his tattoo of a gothic stylized four on the left side of his chest just under his collar bone.

Everything had been going great for all of them, until the day Aizen had ordered Grimmjow to kill an innocent woman and her child. Claiming that if Grimmjow refused, he would be demoted to a lower rank and lose a signifigant amount of payment. So instead of being humiliated, the man had left. Sure, killing people was his job, but he didn't want the guilt of killing innocent ones on his conscience. He hadn't expected anyone to follow him, but all of his friends had left as well. He was lucky to have them still on his side, even though their days of assassinating both guilty and innocent people had ended long ago.

"Yeah, it has been a while." Grimmjow downed the rest of his beer and sat the empty bottle on the small square coffee table to his right before reclining back in the plush couch.

Shiro chuckled and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. "Well, I'm gonna head out fer a little while, so I'll catch up with ya later. Try not ta hurt 'im too much." The albino gave a quick two fingered salute and stepped out the door, leaving a confused Grimmjow sitting on the couch.

What the hell did he mean by that?

...

So Grimmjow just sat there almost falling asleep when he was awoken by soft movement. He slit open one cerulean eye and saw Ichigo walking to his bedroom. "Where'ya goin?"

Everything after that moment turned into a nightmare.

Grimmjow could see the way his berry stiffened when he realized that they were alone in the house, the way his honey eyes widened and his whole body convulsed. God...this was torture. Grimmjow hated that Ichigo had to deal with all the pain and frustration alone. The torment and fear. Grimmjow jumped up from the couch and stepped over to Ichigo, who was staring into space and shaking viciously. He was almost shouting at the man before him but the words fell unheard. Grimmjow was scared. Ichigo's beautiful eyes had turned dull and lifeless. Not a single speck of honey brown. Not a single glint...God, he wanted his berry back. He would gladly welcome the almost permanant scowl the kid always wore instead of this blank terrified expression. He lightly shook Ichigo and noticed that the berry's eyes were starting to slowly swirl and come back to life. He could see the paleness turn into beautiful tan. He could feel the tension easing from the kid's body. "Yes. That's it, Berry...come back."

Before realizing what he was doing, Grimmjow grabbed both sides of Ichigo's face...and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the continued support for this story! I really appreciate it, and I'm happy it is being enjoyed :D**

**Will Grimmjow finally break through Ichigo's tight defenses? (No pun intended...) Or...will Ichigo continue to push him away? Will someone find Ichigo's deepest and darkest fears, all written down on paper? And will Di Roy get the ass beating he deserves? Ooh so many questions still have to be answered! What ever will I do? **

**That's right! I'll start writing now XD (This chapter containes rape)**

**Oh, I wrote a poem specifically for this story (the stuff Ichigo wrote), and since it turned out to be so long (almost two pages, front and back) I will be shortening it and by that I mean that when/if someone finds what Ichigo has written, there will only be bits and pieces mentioned. If for any reason, though, anyone wants to read the entire thing, just let me know and I'll put the full poem on DeviantArt, with a note that says it was written for this story.**

**...**

When Ichigo's vision finally cleared, the only thing he saw was a head full of sky blue hair. His stomach tightened and did all sorts of flips, but this time it felt different. It wasn't from fear. Ichigo gasped and moaned softly when he felt something wet against his bottom lip. He could feel Grimmjow's hands clenching both of his hips tightly, as if he never wanted to let go. Grimmjow was so close that Ichigo could feel all the heat radiating off him. And yet...Ichigo couldn't pull away. He wouldn't pull away. When he felt Grimmjow's tongue slide against his bottom lip again, he slightly opened his mouth to allow entrance, which Grimmjow gladly accepted as he slid the warm wet muscle inside completely. As soon as Ichigo's tongue met Grimmjow's...fire erupted in his belly and groin, sending electricity scattering all over his body. Oh holy hell, it was amazing. Ichigo raised his arms and let them rest against Grimmjow's hard chest as he pulled him closer. He couldn't believe this was happening...he was still slightly uncomfortable but he just couldn't bring himself to back away from the heat dancing between them. From the firm grip that was being placed on his hips. From the soft, hot mouth that was pressing hard against his own. Ichigo slid his eyes open...it was not blue hair he saw. White...hair...oh God! NO!

Ichigo struggled against the tight grip on his body and twisted his head to the side to escape the kiss that was so rudely placed upon him. Tears filled his eyes as his mind flew back to those images of being used and abused, and he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't live with the pain anymore. Balling his hands into fists he began to punch and push until the grip loosened enough for him to fall backwards and scoot himself away from the man, no, the monster, that caused him so much pain. "S-STAY AWAY! I WON'T LET YOU H-HURT ME A-"

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo snapped his eyes open. There was no Di Roy. Ichigo looked all around the room as his breathing grew heavier and upon seeing no trace of the man that haunted him every waking moment, he drew his legs up to his chest and buried his face between his knees, then wrapped his arms around himself as he cried. When he felt a hand on his head, he jumped, causing Grimmjow to jerk it away.

"Ichi...please. What did you see?" Grimmjow dropped to his knees in front of the man he cared so much about and waited patiently for a response. Any response at all. He watched Ichigo carefully for what seemed like forever until the man stirred, lifting his head to wipe the tears from his face.

"A-At first...it was your face I saw. Then...it wasn't you that was kissing me. I saw him, Grimm..."

Ichigo moved so quickly that Grimmjow had no time to react as strong tanned arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life. So he did the only thing he could think of and pulled the berry close, burying his face in the beautiful neck exposed before him. He pulled so hard that Ichigo had to place a leg on each side of his body, but he didn't care. He wouldn't want it any other way. His berry was hurting, and it fucking killed him that he couldn't take all the kid's pain and anguish away for himself. He lightly stroked Ichigo's soft hair and whispered quietly into his ear. "I will do whatever it takes to make sure he pays for what he did to you, Ichigo. I swear on my life..."

...

Ichigo couldn't remember falling asleep. The room was pitch black and his clothes stuck uncomfortably to his skin from sweat. He sat up quickly, eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. He was in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house. When did he get there? He shifted his body a little as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he felt something warm against his leg which caused him to jump for the millionth time. "W-what the fuck?!" Reaching over to his right, he flipped on the lamp sending bright yellow light scattering around the room. Oh. My. God. Ichigo gasped loud as his eyes landed on a head of bright blue hair. The big, muscled body that Ichigo always dreamed about. Here. Laying in his bed... But they were both fully clothed. This made no sense at all. Then Ichigo remembered what had taken place only a few hours ago. He had been scared and couldn't move when he saw Grimmjow sitting on his couch. Shiro had left the two of them alone, which only caused Ichigo to freak out. Then...Grimmjow had kissed him. A hot, deep open mouthed kiss that had him burning all over. Had him sighing and moaning like a cheap whore as Grimmjow slid his hot tongue into his mouth over and over. Had him so hot and almost to the point of begging for something more. Until...

"Mm, ya okay, Berry?"

"H-huh?!" Ichigo jumped again and looked down at the perfect body next to him, heart pounding behind his rib cage so fast he thought it would explode. He seriously needed to get over his fucking fear. Soon. It was damn pathetic that every little sound or the lightest little touch sent him into a fucking fear frenzy, with the stupid heart pounding and the stupid clammy hands and just...stupid shit. He watched as Grimmjow, the man he secretly pined for, sat up, raising thick muscled arms above his head and stretching, causing his joints to crack. "Um I- What are you doing in my bed? With me? Right now?"

Grimmjow chuckled softly and turned onto his right side to face his berry, resting his head on his hand. "Ya fell asleep in my lap after we kissed. I figured you'd be more comfortable if I put ya in yer bed." Grimmjow noted the way Ichigo stiffened, drawing the blanket up over his chest even though it was hot as Hades in the room. Bright blue eyes met deep honey gold and Grimmjow smiled warmly, reaching out his free hand to Ichigo's face to move a stray piece of hair behind the kid's ear. He was really enjoying being so close to him. And right now, he was actually able to touch him again without being shoved away. So he did. He touched Ichigo's cheek and his soft messy orange hair, then softly placed his fingers against the rough jagged scar on his shoulder. He couldn't help but feel angry. Hell anyone would be angry had this happened to someone they cared deeply about. Hence the reason all of Ichigo's friends and family had rushed over to visit him. Still, Grimmjow wanted to fix this. He felt as if it was his fault this happened. His fault that Ichigo, his Ichigo, had been subjected to Di Roy's fucking sick torture. Oh but the bastard truly had no idea just what was in store for him in the very near future.

"Um, Grimmjow?" Ichigo blushed as deep blue eyes stared back at him. He couldn't help but feel...happy.

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled and his blush deepened as he averted his eyes. "Uh- did we...um..." He inwardly cursed at himself as he searched for what to say. "Did we...do anything? A-After the kiss?" He looked back at Grimmjow and immediately noticed the way his features went from soft to completely serious.

"No. I wouldn't do that to ya. I kissed ya because...well because it was the only thing I could think of ta do when I saw how scared ya were..." Grimmjow sat up and placed his hand on Ichigo's face again, pulling him close. "Ya remember the last night ya worked? When ya said those things about how ya knew I wasn't gay, and that ya said ya understood and we could just end it right then?"

Ichigo gasped. Of course he remembered that night. The pain of saying those things to Grimmjow, and then walking away without even a glance back...it had killed him. As soon as he had said the words, he wanted nothing more than to rush back to Grimmjow's arms and hold him tight and take those words back. "Of course I remember..." Turning away had been one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"So ya know now that it wasn't true?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah..."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo tight against him and placed a soft kiss on the red head's full lips. He would do anything and everything in his power to make Ichigo happy. He would always be there to take care of him when things were going bad, and just the thought of the berry always being close had him giddy with excitement. "Ichigo...I've liked ya fer a very long time. And I hate that it took that bastard torturing you for me to realize just how strong my feelings for you were. How strong they are... I know it's too early, and I don't know if I could call it love yet...but I wanna be by your side. For as long as you'll allow me to be."

Wait...what? Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Here they were, in his room, all alone in the house...and Grimmjow was admitting his feelings? He wasn't taking advantage of him in his weak minded state. Wasn't pushing him to do anything since he knew he'd been used. Ichigo was so happy. Still, the images of the torture flashed into his mind but right now he didn't care. All that mattered right now...was that things were starting to finally turn around. Hopefully, for the better.

...

"What the fuck do ya mean ya lost 'im?!"

Starrk sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his neck lazily. "The bastard keeps jumping around. One minute, we're right on his tail and the next...it's like the fucker knows what we're planning." The brunet had called everyone to his home to discuss what they should do, and what they've been doing wrong. He was seated on his large leather couch with both arms raised and hanging over the back of it as his feet rested on the medium sized matching leather ottoman. He was dressed in a black silk dress shirt with the first three buttons undone, and white slacks. His feet were bare, since he was at home. His little sister, Lillynette, casually bustling through the big room and constantly pestered the men scattered about.

Nnoitra, who was seated on the fluffy black rug in the middle of the room, groaned and fell backwards, raising his arms above his head. "Do ya think we shoulda left orange all by 'imself? I mean, ya never know if Di's watchin' the house or somethin'..." He picked at the white eyepatch that covered his injured eye and wiggled his feet back and forth. "I'd hate to see that asshole get his hands on the kid again. Who knows-"

"Don't even fucking say that shit. I'll kill the fucker myself if it comes down to it." Grimmjow was up on his feet pacing the floor, the worry for Ichigo clearly etched onto his face. Ichigo...I won't let him hurt you again, he thought quietly to himself. I'll protect you...forever.

"Has anyone even asked Ichigo about the place Di took 'im to? Wherever it was, it couldn't possibly be that hard ta find-"

"Yes, Shiro. I found out through Nnoitra because his boyfriend is Ichigo's best friend. I've sent Szayel and Illforte several times to search the building and the area surrounding it, as well as the multiple tunnels running underground. They never once found any trace of anyone even being there." Starrk sighed again and threw his head back to rest on the plush cushion. The man was at a loss for what to do now. And that was never a good sign.

...

"Hey, Ichi? Is everything-" Shinji peeked his head around the door to Ichigo's room, only to find the man haunched over his desk, snoring softly, with a pen still clutched loosely in his hand. "-Okay...?" Shinji had returned home about an hour earlier to get ready for work that night and as soon as he stepped in the door, Grimmjow was quickly leaving as if he was afraid of being caught alone with Ichigo. Shinji knew the two were crazy about each other, but so far as he knew, neither one had mustered the courage to just come out with it already. He hoped it was soon. The two were perfect for each other. Smiling to himself, Shinji quietly walked into the room and over to the desk where Ichigo was sleeping peacefully,but surely he had to be uncomfortable in that position. Shinji placed a hand on his friends' head and rubbed soothingly. He didn't have the heart to wake him. Poor Ichigo barely slept anymore with the constant nightmares he would wake from almost every night. Shinji did grab the pen from Ichigo's loose grip and placed it in its silver container with the rest of his multiple colored pens. "I love you, Ichi." He turned to leave but stopped when he noticed the papers scattered on the desk, each one filled with thick black words. Scolding himself for what he was about to do, he reached out carefully and picked up the first two sheets of paper, only reading the lines inked over several times, the bold ink making the words jump out at him.

'When I close my eyes at night,  
a vision spreads out before me.  
no color.  
no light.  
no sounds...just darkness.'

'i fight to escape invisible hands.  
fighting is useless...'

'...that face, that ash white hair...  
that cold, wicked smile...'

'...pulling me closer like a puppet on strings.  
until i'm in his arms...'

Shinji covered his mouth with his free hand, eyes roaming over the page and the words that conveyed each of the things Ichigo was feeling all the time. The fear he was living with. The torture he was given. He turned the top page over and continued scanning the contents.

'...fingers dig into my skin,  
i feel his breath on my neck,  
cannot scream...'

'...feel him all over me, inside me...'

'...impure an unclean...says you'll never want me...'

'...then there's nothing.  
no darkness...'

'all i see...is you...'

'...beautiful blue eyes...'

'...your arms around me...'

Shinji gasped, nearly dropping the papers as he re-read those last few lines again, not sure if he read them right in the first place. Sure enough...those were the words written. Blue eyes? Clearly, it was Grimmjow that Ichigo was referring to. Shinji had no idea that his friend was hurting this bad. Well, sure he knew his friend was hurting, but...these words were filled with that pain. Filled with the anger and fear that Ichigo had to deal with. It was so painful for Shinji because he had to watch the kid as he edged closer to self-destruction. He really hoped and prayed that they would catch that Di Roy guy, and soon, before Ichigo did something drastic. Like...ending the pain himself. Shinji couldn't bring himself to read the rest of what Ichigo had written. Couldn't bring himself to read Ichigo's darkest fears and deepest desires because...well it just wasn't his place to. But...he really wanted to be able to help his friend. He just couldn't do it alone. So he carefully placed the papers back onto the desk, kissed Ichigo's forehead, and turned to leave the room. As he reached the door, a sleep-filled voice caused him to stop and turn around.

"S-Shin...?"

"Yes, Ichi, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Shinji stepped over to the bed and sat down as Ichigo stretched and sat back in his chair.

"Where's Grimmjow?"

Shinji could see the worry on Ichigo's face. Like...he was scared that Grimmjow had left him...for good. Like he couldn't deal with the fact that Ichigo had been tormented and abused by that sick freak, so he left instead of fighting for Ichigo. Shinji's stomach tightened as he remembered how eagerly the blunet had left as he walked in the door. Seeing Ichigo looking like that...it was painful to see. Shinji sighed and fidgeted with a piece of his blond hair. "Well, when I came home about an hour ago, he was leaving. And I hate to say it, but...he left rather quickly... Ichi, did he do something to you? Because I swear, if he did I'll-"

"What? N-No! He didn't do anything." 'Except kiss me...' but he wasn't going to say that out loud. He sighed loudly and placed a hand over his face. He sat like that for several minutes before standing up and moving to his closet for some clothes. "I'm going back to work tonight."

Shinji gasped softly. "A-Are you sure that's a good idea, Ichi? What if he's there...?"

Ichigo stepped out of the closet with his clothes and closed the door behind him. He knew how Shinji would react at what he was about to say but...he had to do it. It was the only way they were going to catch the bastard... "That's what I'm hoping for."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY, ICHI?" Shinji vaulted off the bed and was standing right in front of his friend, hands fisting at his sides. Surely Ichigo wasn't that crazy...was he? "Ichigo, what are you thinking? You never know what he'd do if he got his hands on you again. He's fucking crazy, Ichi, he could kill you-"

"It has to be done. It's the only way we'll catch him, Shin. Look, I have a plan, okay? I'll go to work like there's nothing wrong, and after I perform I'll head back to my dressing room. If he's there, he'll be at the back of the room where it's dark, and when he sees me leaving the stage, he's sure to follow if he thinks I'm alone. I'll have Grimmjow and Nnoitra hiding somewhere in there and when that bastard walks in...bam. We've got him."

Shinji couldn't help but laugh. "Ichi, you make it sound like a stupid horror movie."

Ichigo growled softly as he stepped around his friend and walked to the bedroom door. "Shin...just trust me on this, okay? I can't deal with the fucking nightmares anymore! They're driving me fucking insane! I fear for my life, Shinji. I fear that if this bastard stays out there, lurking through the damn shadows, forever haunting my dreams and shit, I'll do something I'll truly regret. My family has already lost its mother...do you think they want to lose me as well? All because some freak decided to scar me for life?"

Shinji stepped up behind his best friend and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ichi...I won't stop you. But...please be careful, okay?"

Ichigo nodded and stepped out of the room and entered the bathroom. "I will be..."

...

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE, BITCH!"

Di Roy was pissed. He was frustrated. Hell, he was fucking horny as fuck. But nobody appealed to him. Nobody was good enough for him to sate his hunger, his desire. Nobody but...Ichigo. Was he in love with the orange haired beauty? Fuck no, he wasn't. He couldn't care less about him. For some reason though...he couldn't stop thinking about how it felt being inside him. The kid was so fucking tight. Di Roy loved it. He wanted more. He wanted to do it all over again. After throwing multiple 'choices' out of his room, he decided he was going to do it. He was going to have Ichigo all to himself again.

It was time to go hunting...

...

A man with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes sat peacefully at his large desk, casually barking out orders to his few remaining men who still followed him like the dogs they were. After the incident with Grimmjow several years ago, a few of his best men left to follow that traitor. It severely pissed him off, but he didn't show it. Instead, he just sat there on his high horse and let his men do all the work for him. It was what Aizen was good at.

Just then, the large doors swung open to reveal a rather weary Di Roy. The white haired man had a large cat-like grin on his face, and not even bothering to ask permission, since he never did anyway, he looked at his boss dead in the eye and said only three words. "I'm takin' off." Then he turned and stormed out the doors of the huge building and made a beeline for his car. After all, he had some hunting to do...

...

As soon as he walked into the club, Ichigo was greeted by his boss, who was smiling ear to ear and fanning himself with his stupid fan. "Ichigo, my boy! How are you on this fine evening?" Kisuke said in his sing-song voice. It always drove Ichigo crazy.

Ichigo sighed and walked over to the bar, where Renji was busy with a customer he had never seen before. The man was tall, maybe around 6 feet, had a thin build but still looked strong, and he had... What. the. Hell? Bright pink hair. He also had on a pair of silver glasses that almost hid his golden eyes from view. Very strange... Ichigo sat down on the stool beside the other man and ordered his usual drink. As soon as he took the glass from Renji, the pink haired man spoke.

"You must be Ichigo. I've heard a lot about you. My name is Szayel Apporo Grantz, it's nice to finally meet you." He held out a hand to Ichigo, who just sat there staring wide eyed and uncertain.

"Szayel...Ap- What?"

Szayel laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just Szayel is fine. You see that blond guy standing by the door?"

Ichigo turned and upon seeing the man mentioned, he nodded and sipped some more of his drink.

"He's my older brother."

Ichigo choked on the liquid as it slid down his throat and turned wide eyes back and forth between the two men. They looked nothing like each other. One had pink hair, for pete's sake! "B-brother?"

"Yeah, I'm his brother. Name's Illforte." He shook Ichigo's hand and smiled at his confusion. "Don't worry, we get that same reaction all the time."

"Anyway, how do you guys know about me?"

"I told 'em. That a problem, Berry?" Grimmjow walked up behind Ichigo, wrapped his arms around his waist, and lightly kissed his neck, earning him an elbow to the side. "Hey! Watch it, or I might have ta punish you..."

"You wish..." Ichigo finished his drink and immediately ordered another one as the men around him conversed loudly. "So, Szayel, what brings you here tonight? I've never seen you around here before."

"I start work here tonight. Actually, it's that time already. See ya in a bit!" Then he walked off to get ready for his big premiere.

Ichigo turned to Grimmjow, who had taken Szayel's spot beside him and smiled warmly. "You referred him to Kisuke, didn't you?" When Grimmjow just nodded and ordered a beer, Ichigo laughed and quickly downed the rest of his second drink, the alcohol already barely starting to take effect on him. "Hey Renji? How are things going with Shuuhei? You guys have been dating for, what, two years now?"

Renji cringed inwardly, hoping that his friend didn't notice, but of course he did.

"Ren? What happened? I thought things were going really well..."

Renji sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Leave it to Ichigo to see through his false happiness. "About a month ago, I had gone over to his place after my shift here ended. I wanted to surprise him since it was his birthday. His door was unlocked so I went in and found him fucking some other guy."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." Ichigo took his third drink from his friend and sipped it slowly so he didn't get too messed up before he went on stage. "That must've been hard for you..."

"Kinda. I had a feeling he was screwing around on me before that, but I always kept quiet about it. Oh well. His loss." The red head was smiling now as he busied himself with other customers, while Ichigo and Grimmjow sat there in an awkward silence.

...

That. Fucking. Whore. Who the hell does he think he is, touching him like that? I'll show you...

Di Roy was sitting in his usual spot at the back of the room and surveying his surroundings. His gut clenched tightly and his groin pulsed as soon as the orange haired vixen walked into the club. Di Roy was eager to get on with the night's activities, but they would have to wait. For now, anyway. He smiled to himself and ordered another round of shots, tonight it was straight vodka, and stared across the room at Ichigo. He was talking to Szayel and his brother, Illforte, and then Grimmjow had walked over and...touched Ichigo. No. Fucking. Way. "Hmm...I guess I'll have ta really fuck the kid up this time... Fine by me..." He received his shots and quickly downed them all, his vision slightly blurring.

...

Damn, Szayel was good. Ichigo was almost jealous. Almost...

After his fourth drink, Renji had cut him off, saying he would fall off the stage if he drank anymore. Ichigo wasn't having that. He demanded another drink, but instead of getting one, he was given a sloppy, open mouthed kiss from Grimmjow, who savored the taste of alcohol on his berry's lips and tongue. Damn, that kiss had him burning all over. Before it could get too heated, Ichigo was tapped on the shoulder so he had no choice but to break the amazing kiss and turned cold honey eyes in the direction of the intruder. "What?"

Shinji smiled and slapped Grimmjow on the back. "It's about time! Nnoi and I were about to start a bet to see how much longer it was gonna-"

"Oh shut it, Blondie. Or I'll kick yer scrawny ass myself." Grimmjow finished his second beer and turned towards Ichigo, who had fallen strangely silent. "Yo! Ya in there, kid?" He waved a hand in front of Ichigo's face, earning him a light slap to his own as Ichigo stood up quickly. He swayed back and forth a couple times, but regained his balance before he fell.

"I gotta use the rest room..." Then he staggered slowly away, and Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh.

...

Ichigo didn't really have to use the rest room. He just needed to get away... There was just something...off tonight. He couldn't quite figure out what it was, but had suddenly decided against going up on stage after all. There just was no way he was ready. He had to get rid of that freak, or else stay insanely paranoid and afraid the rest of his fucking life. And Grimmjow...he was acting strange tonight. It wasn't so much his attitude, but...maybe it was the look in his eyes. Like he was afraid for Ichigo to be alone with anyone for a certain amount of time. Maybe he was just being overprotective...Ichigo didn't know. But he just had this feeling, something deep in his mind, telling him that he shouldn't be here. So he stood at the sink staring at his weary reflection in the mirror. He had dark rings under his eyes, and his skin was starting to turn a pale color, which only made his deep scars stand out even more. His hair was limp and dull. He just...he needed to be free from his constant nightmares...

"Fancy meetin' ya here, Berry Boy. But I'd say we c'n skip the introductions..."

Ichigo gasped, his mind so fucking gone that he didn't notice the bastard even enter the room. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really so much of a wimp because of what he'd been through that he couldn't even manage to take care of himself? God, he was useless. "W-What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Waltzing into his work place like he belonged there. It was pathetic how much just his presence made Ichigo shake all over.

Out of nowhere, Di Roy produced a roll of tape and after placing some over Ichigo's mouth, he quickly tied his hands behind his back. "I think it's pretty obvious what I want, Ichigo. And I'm gonna get it." Then he punched Ichigo hard in the chest, immediately knocking the younger man out. "Sleep, for now, Berry. I'm gonna make damn sure he'll never so much as touch ya again..."

Then Ichigo was dragged, unconscious, out the side doors and into the night.

...

"What the fuck is your God damn problem, Grimmjow? You let him go by himself? And here I thought you were trying to protect him!" Shinji was irate. He had walked over to the blue haired bastard just ten minutes ago because it was Ichigo's turn to perform, and Grimmjow had said that Ichigo had gone to the rest room but hadn't come back yet. So they had searched the club inside and out, and upon finding no Ichigo, Shinji took it out on the man who supposedly was in love with his best friend. Grimmjow may be scary to other people, but to Shinji, he was just another asshole. Raising a hand, he slapped the blunet hard across the face, earning him a death glare from hell. He didn't fucking care. His best friend was out there somewhere, probably getting the same treatment as that night... "I can't even fucking look at you right now." Then the blond man stormed off in search of Nnoitra and the others so they could search for Ichigo.

So that left a rather irritated Grimmjow wondering just what the fuck had screwed him up that night. Here Di Roy was just barely in his grasp finally, but had yet again snaked his way through Grimmjow's fingers. God it pissed him off. He was so fucking stupid! How the hell could he be so damn careless when it came to Ichigo's safety, the thing that Grimmjow had promised to ensure...? He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed the number he needed, holding his breath as the call connected so he wouldn't blow up at the man. After three rings, a gruff sleepy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"He's got 'im. He was here the whole damn time and I never saw him, even though I searched this damn place several times before and after Ichigo arrived. Shinji took Nnoitra and the others to try and find Ichigo. Please tell me ya found somethin' out about where this fucker is." Grimmjow was pacing the floor in front of the bar, his gut clenching tight at the though of what that fucker was planning tonight. He hadn't proven himself to Ichigo. Hadn't protected him. Grimmjow knew he wasn't just attracted to the berry. No...this was so much stronger. The way his chest burned and his heart raced at just the smallest thought of Ichigo, the way he yearned to prove himself a worthy enough friend, if not lover for the kid...yeah. It was official. No denying it now.

He was in love with Ichigo.

"Well, Ulquiorra has been searching any buildings around Ichigo's home and the area surrounding it, and has actually traced Di Roy to an old abandoned hotel that hasn't been used for years. He was last seen entering the building a few days ago, and we have reason to believe that it could be where he has taken Ichigo." Starrk then started yelling at someone in the background, and Grimmjow had to pull the phone away from his ear. "I'll send you the directions. Let the others know what's going on and tell them to meet us there. I'll be there as soon as possible, just refrain from doing any real damage until I arrive."

"Got it." Grimmjow ended the call and turned to the red headed bartender. "Can ya get away long enough ta help us get Ichigo back?"

"Hell yeah, man! Jus' lemme tell Kisuke so he can take care of things here for me."

Grimmjow nodded and his phone buzzed, alerting him to a new text message. He opened it up and read the directions, then forwarded it to Shinji with another message saying to head there immediately. As soon as the message was sent, Renji had walked up beside Grimmjow with a big grin on his face. "Let's go get that bastard."

Grimmjow didn't have to be told twice.

...

Ichigo didn't even have time to react as he was roughly tossed onto a bed and Di Roy eagerly crawled over him, licking his lips before latching onto the younger man's neck with his teeth and sucked hard, leaving a dark purple mark. Ichigo couldn't talk or scream or anything with the fucking tape covering his mouth. Pretty much all he could do was take his punishment, for the second time, like the worthless bitch he was.

Di Roy trailed his lips and tongue up and over Ichigo's jawline, gently nibbling here and there before none too gently ripping the tape from Ichigo's mouth. Before Ichigo could scream, his attacker kissed his lips and shoved his tongue into the kid's mouth. His hand slid down Ichigo's chest and stomach, sliding underneath his shirt for a brief moment, then he slid it lower and massaged Ichigo's dick through his jeans, earning him a sharp bite to his intruding tongue. "You fucking prick!" Di Roy yelled and punched Ichigo in the face, then pulled out his knife, using it to slice Ichigo's shirt completely in half. "Don't get fucking cocky. This will not be over soon..." Then he did the same to Ichigo's jeans and tossed the tattered cloth onto the floor. He leaned down and seductively whispered in the berry's ear. "I want ya ta feel everythin' I do to ya. I wanna hear ya scream my name as I'm fucking the shit outta you. I wanna feel your hot body all over me..."

"Fucking go to hell! Get the hell off me!" Ichigo yelled as he started to struggle against the man leaning over him. It was no use. The fucking prick was strong.

"Hmph. No I don't think I will. After all..." Di Roy slid his hand inside Ichigo's boxers and wrapped it around his dick, jerking it roughly a few times as he started leaving kisses across his chest. "...I'm havin' too much fun with ya right now." Then he was right above Ichigo, pulling the smaller man's legs up and placing one over each shoulder. Di Roy dug his fingers into Ichigo's hips to keep the man from struggling, but the kid wouldn't let up. "Fuckin' knock yer shit off! I don't wanna have ta kill yer ass."

"Fucking do it, asshole! I don't fucking care anymore!" Then Ichigo spit in his attacker's face, earning him a wild, evil grin from the white haired man. He had to try to stall him as long as possible. He didn't want to go through that again...

"God, yer feisty tonight. I like it." Then, digging his fingers into Ichigo's soft flesh again, he lined himself up at his prey's tight entrance, and rammed himself hard and deep inside completely, the only kind of lubrication being a thin layer of saliva. Not even wasting a second, Di Roy was soon pounding into Ichigo with so much fury, his movements wild and erratic.

Ichigo screamed loud and dug his tied up fingers into the sheets he was being fucked into, hoping and praying that someone, anyone, was trying to find him. The pain was unbearable. It hurt so bad, and with the amount of force that the freak was giving him, Ichigo was sure he felt tearing. His eyes filled with tears and he shut them tight, not wanting to even look at his attacker. Even though there was nothing he could do about it, he still struggled against the man above him. It was no use. His mind immediately flashed back to Grimmjow, his beautiful blue eyes that shined with so much passion and the way he always seemed to know just what to say... The way it felt when their tongues had met that first time. The fire dancing between them. With all these thoughts running rampant through his head, he couldn't help but let out a small moan. He felt lips on his neck again and before catching himself, he moaned again, this time a little louder, and Di Roy chuckled.

"Ya finally gonna open up fer me...? Make all the sweet sounds that I wanna hear?" The white haired man upped his speed, slamming into Ichigo's prostate with deadly precision.

Ichigo growled, his annoyance level quickly rising due to Di Roy thinking Ichigo was moaning for him. Then, a wild crazy thought came to him. Maybe, just maybe... When Ichigo felt a hand wrap around his dick and start stroking, he gasped and moaned softly, earning him a grunt in response. He slit one eye open to look at the man above him and noticed how white brows were drawn tightly together, and how his breathing was growing more and more ragged. Ichigo couldn't believe what he was about to do. He just hoped that his plan wouldn't backfire. Now, to just get this torture over with...

"Aaahhnn...yes..." Ichigo moaned louder and angled his hips upward, rolling them to match Di Roy's rough thrusts. It was sickening. But he was doing it to make it go faster.

"Yeah, that's it..." Di Roy grunted and quickened his pace again, slamming himself into Ichigo. "Come for me..."

Ichigo closed his eyes to keep from rolling them. This fucker was seriously going to die... "F-Fuck! Harder...please..." Ichigo's thoughts flew back to Grimmjow. He moaned a few more times and Di Roy pounded into him even harder, the bed slamming against the wall with each wild thrust. When Ichigo imagined the first kiss between him and Grimmjow and the way it made him feel, he gasped, and before realizing it, he was screaming. "G-GRIMM-JOW!"

Di Roy stopped moving, the look in his eyes pure evil. He dug his nails into Ichigo's hips hard enough to draw blood, and he growled. "What. The fuck. Did you just say?"

Oh shit... Ichigo squirmed against the nails in his skin and turned away from the look he was given. "It slipped-" He was unprepared for what happened next. All he felt was a sharp sting in his stomach, then he was being strangled. The hand wrapped firmly around his neck and squeezed hard, and Ichigo felt his heart racing. His eyes widened and his vision blurred significantly. The last thing Ichigo heard was Di Roy's crazed laughter. This was it.

He was going to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whew, that last chapter took forever... DX And I know I haven't explained the reasons for why Di Roy kidnapped and raped Ichigo, but it will be explained soon. I appreciate any feedback I get in response to this story. Oh, and my little sisters have asked me if I was going to draw anything for this story, like a cover page, and I said I probably wouldn't do one. My youngest sister then said I should draw character pages. I have already done a drawing of Ichigo wearing an outfit from one of the previous chapters, and one of Di Roy. If you'd like to see them, they're on my DeviantArt page. My devart name is Vampirate-freak101. I will do more character pages eventually :D**  
**Thanks for all the reviews and support for this story :)**

...

Within half an hour of arriving at the destination he needed, Grimmjow noticed three other vehicles pull up. One was a black Dodge Challenger, which belonged to Starrk, one was a black Toyota Tundra, belonging to Nnoitra, and the other was a Nissan Maxima, painted a deep iridescent red, which was a two-tone color. If you looked at it a different way, it looked burgundy. That vehicle was Szayel's. When the other men stepped out of their cars, Grimmjow and Renji did as well, the look of pure blood lust etched onto both of their faces. The blue haired man had waited patiently for the others to arrive, but seeing as though everyone was there now, he was eager to get on with the reason they were there in the first place. "Aight, let's do this."

"Hold on, Grimmjow. We have to be careful. We do not want Di Roy to know we are here or we'll lose him again. Do you want that?" Starrk ran a hand through his wavy brown hair and sat on the hood of his car. He noticed the way Grimmjow bared his teeth, but nodded anyway. He knew how Grimmjow felt about the young man so he couldn't expect him to wait patiently for much longer. Still, they had to be one hundred percent sure that Di Roy had even brought the orange haired man there. When he noticed the other man that stood beside Grimmjow, Starrk nodded in his direction. "I do not believe we have met, call me Starrk."

"Renji."

The brunet nodded again and pulled out his phone to check for messages. "Nnoitra and Shinji, I want you two to go around the back of the building and wait for my orders. Shiro, you, Renji and Grimmjow will enter the front of the building and guard the door just in case Di Roy realizes we are here. But be on your guard. You know how Di Roy is. The rest of us will wait out here. I expect that Di Roy will have injured Ichigo again, so Szayel will tend to him when we find him."

Grimmjow bristled at the thought of his Ichigo being hurt again by that bastard. Hell, Ichigo already had physical scars that would never fade away, not to mention the emotional scars that plagued his dreams. He growled. It was his damn fault Ichigo was in this situation again, and he beat himself up over it. If only he had been smarter and followed Ichigo, searched the rest room, then at least waited outside the door to ensure that Di Roy wouldn't get his filthy hands on Ichigo again. Oh, but Di Roy most likely wasn't going to survive the night.

"I'm not waitin' any longer. I'm gettin' Ichigo back." Grimmjow motioned to Renji and Shiro and turned on his heel, quickly walking to the door of the old building. He didn't get far when a loud scream filled the silence.

"G-GRIMM-JOW!"

Grimmjow didn't waste a second. He ran full speed into the abandoned hotel, completely ignoring the others. 'Ichigo...I'm coming. Just...hold on...' He stumbled in the darkness, which just made a whole hell of a lot of noise. "Damn it..." He ran faster, past the old decrepit elevators, and vaulted up the stairs three at a time. When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned to his left and noticed a dim light coming from one of the rooms. His feet carried him onwards until he was standing in the doorway, blue eyes widening at the sight.

Di Roy was on top of Ichigo with one hand wrapped firmly around the kid's neck, and one hand clutching a knife that was embedded deeply into Ichigo's stomach. The fucking bastard was laughing like an insane maniac and didn't even notice Grimmjow standing there until Shiro ran in smiling wickedly and cracking the knuckles of each hand. With Ichigo too weak to do anything but lay there gasping for air, Di Roy pulled out of the tight heat surrounding him and pulled his jeans back up securing them in place, not even caring that there was blood all over himself. He looked Grimmjow dead in the eyes and spoke, his voice laced with venom. "My my, I wasn't expectin' ya ta show up. Hell, I figured ya'd want nothin' ta do with pretty boy after I got done with 'im. But, yer too late, Grimm..." Di Roy suddenly whipped out a silver and black Colt .45 and aimed at Grimmjow, who was still too shocked to move. Before Di Roy could pull the trigger, Shiro launched himself at the white haired man and tackled him to the ground.

"Damn it, Grimmjow! Snap out of it and get Ichigo outta here!" He managed to pull the gun away from Di Roy and held it to the man's neck. "Ya know how long I've wanted ta do this?"

Di Roy smiled wickedly. "Ooh, baby ya sure do know how ta treat a man. Go ahead an' do it."

"Yer not gettin' off that easy, asshole." Shiro said as he tucked the gun into his jeans, lifted Di Roy off the ground, and followed Grimmjow, who was carrying Ichigo, out the door.

...

Fuck, there was so much blood...

Before Grimmjow had lifted a barely conscious Ichigo off the soiled bed, he wrapped him in a sheet, being extra careful not to jar him too much since there was still a rather large knife stuck in his body. He moved as quickly as he could in the darkness of the building until he finally made it outside where Szayel was waiting for the wounded Ichigo. He had set up a makeshift table for Ichigo to lay on, since the poor kid was wounded badly and probably wouldn't last a trip to the hospital if he didn't remove the knife immediately. Grimmjow sighed as he layed the man he loved down on the table, his blue eyes scanning over the blood soaking though the thin white sheet. Orange brows were creased with pain. Tanned skin was dripping with perspiration and covered with newly formed bruises. Grimmjow feared that Ichigo would die if they didn't help him quickly, since his breathing was extremely faint. 'No...please, Ichigo...You can't leave me now,' Grimmjow thought to himself. 'You- I need you to stay with me...'

Szayel quickly went to work on the injured man, wiping all the blood from around the knife, then very carefully removed the blade so he could seal the wound and stop the bleeding. He inserted an IV into Ichigo's right arm and checked his vitals. "His blood pressure is dropping significantly, and his heart beat is labored. He has lost too much blood. I've stabilized him as much as I can, but I fear this time that with his injuries, he won't make it-"

"No, fuck that! You can't let him die...I won't let him..." Grimmjow was beside himself with fury. He failed. He hadn't protected Ichigo, and now... He couldn't even bring himself to think that way. He had to do something.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud crunch, followed by an agonizing scream that sliced through the silence. Turning around, he caught sight of Shiro who had one of Di Roy's arms twisted behind his back at an extremely odd angle. Applying a bit more pressure caused the bones to break and protrude from the skin. Shiro then started going to town on the fucker's face, each hard punch making a sickening crack. Hell, it looked like fun, and Grimmjow needed to vent his anger somehow...

Grimmjow had only taken two steps when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Grimm, I want you to get Ichigo out of here. We will take care of things here. I've already sent Shinji and Nnoitra back, and they are currently waiting on you to bring Ichigo to them. He has been stabilized, so now all we can do is wait." Starrk could see the pained look in his friend's eyes, but his order didn't go ignored.

Sighing, Grimmjow turned back to Shiro, who was having way too much fun breaking bones, and only said one thing. "Fucking kill that prick, yeah?"

Then he walked over to the table, picked Ichigo's limp body up, and carried him to his car. As he pulled away, he glanced at the back seat where his Ichigo layed silent and unmoving, hoping that his beautiful brown eyes would open.

...

Two weeks later...

Ichigo could hear voices all around him. He didn't understand what was being said though. Just jumbled sounds melding together. He slit one eye open, and upon realizing he was in his own room, tried to sit up only to be pushed back down.

"Ichi...I'm so happy you're finally awake, but you shouldn't try moving too much."

Ichigo looked at his best friend, who was perched on the side of his bed with a concerned look on his face. "S-Shin? Wha-" His voice cracked from dryness and his head was killing him. He also had a severe sharp pain throbbing in his stomach. From what, he didn't know. He slowly sat back up as his eyes continued to adjust to the darkness of the room. Then lifted his hand to turn on his lamp. When he did, he gasped.

Grimmjow was asleep in one of his chairs on the right side of his bed, and Ichigo's heart beat rapidly. He smiled warmly at the sight of the man he was so fond of being so close to him. "Grimm..." Tears filled his eyes as he watched the steady rise and fall of Grimmjow's chest, blue brows creased together with worry. He couldn't help but wonder if things would go back to how they were before.

Shinji stood up and pulled out his phone, quickly dialing the number he needed before stepping out of the room. Then Shiro pretty much ran in, his eyes widening when he saw his brother, very much alive. "King? How are ya feelin'?" The albino man stepped over to the bed and pulled Ichigo into a hug, being careful not to squeeze too hard. He just couldn't control his excitement at seeing his brother awake. Pulling away from the hug he looked his brother in the eyes as he held on to his shoulders, his expression pretty much oozing seriousness. "King, ya don't gotta worry 'bout that fucker anymore. We took care a' his ass."

"What? When?" Ichigo couldn't contain his curiosity. Hands fisting at his sides, he spoke quietly so he wouldn't wake Grimmjow. "What happened?"

Shiro looked dumfounded. "Whattaya mean 'what happened?' Don't ya remember what he did ta ya?"

Ichigo's eyes wouldn't leave Shiro's. "Yeah I remember. The asshole kidnapped me and took me to some underground basement. Or shed, I don't even fucking know what it was."

"Oh..King, I'm so sorry..." Shiro just looked down at his hands. "Two weeks ago, he got ya again. He almost killed ya."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo couldn't breathe. His heart thundered behind his ribs and his vision clouded over. He clutched his chest tightly as he tried to grasp what his brother was telling him. It didn't make sense...when the hell had Di Roy seen him?

"The night ya went back ta work, ya drank a little too much alcohol and ya said ya had ta use the rest room. So ya went, and when ya didn't come back after a while, Shinji and Grimmjow went lookin' fer ya. They couldn't find ya, King. Di Roy had been there the whole time, and it pissed Grimmjow off the most. He blamed himself fer Di Roy gettin' ya. Hell, he still does..."

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned wide eyes to the chair beside his bed and fought the urge to jump. "G-Grimm..." He was engulfed in strong arms and held tightly, and this time tears flowed freely down his face. "Why can't I remember anything? What did he do to me?"

"Shh, Ichigo. It's alright now. I'll explain it all later, okay? Right now..." Grimmjow pulled back from the hug to stare into beautiful honey colored eyes and used his thumb to wipe the tears away. "Right now, I just...I wanna be near you. I'm so sorry I let 'im get you again, just please...don't hate me."

Ichigo was speechless. How could Grimmjow even think that? "I don't hate you, Grimm. In fact, I-"

Shiro stood abruptly and stalked to the door. Before leaving, he looked back at his brother and smiled. Then, he stepped out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

"Ichi...there's somethin' I really need to tell you. I've wanted to for a long time now, I just..." Grimmjow fidgeted a bit before continuing. "Fuck...I...I think I love you."

Ichigo gasped, his eyes widening at what he was just told. 'Grimmjow...loves me?' He couldn't believe it. His eyes filled with tears again and his chest tightened painfully. "Grimmjow...I..." He couldn't even look into those amazing blue eyes as he spoke, and he felt like a coward. "How could you say you love me? There's...just no way. Di Roy...he took something from me that I can never get back. I'm nothing now. So, please...don't waste your words on me. Don't waste your time. I...I can't..." Ichigo began sobbing like a fucking woman, but he was too upset to even care. He had been used, twice, and now Grimmjow was telling him he loved him? It was painful to even think about. "Y-you can't...you don't mean it. A-and I understand. Who could ever love me, knowing what I've been through?"

"W-what? No! Ichigo- I'm serious! I really do-"

"Just...please go."

Grimmjow didn't understand what the hell was happening. How could he reach his Berry? He moved to sit on the side of the bed and lifted his hands to Ichigo's face. "Ichigo..." Then he softly covered Ichigo's lips with his own. He swiped his tongue out against Ichigo's bottom lip, and for a brief second, tongues met. Then Grimmjow felt himself being pushed away.

"No! Grimmjow...just...I care too much about you, and I don't want to hurt you. But...I can't do this. I'll never be free...and you shouldn't love me. I'm not worth it." Ichigo slowly layed back against the pillows and turned onto his left side facing away from the man he loved but could never have. "Please, go now..."

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's back for a few more seconds before finally standing up and walked to the door. Before leaving, he spoke quietly, silent tears trailing down his face. "I swore I'd protect you with my life, but I didn't. And I'm sorry for that. But my words are true. I do love you." Then he was gone.

All of a sudden, Ichigo's phone rang. He ignored it. But it just kept ringing, so he answered it. "What?"

"Ichigo, my son. Are you okay?"

Great. He so wasn't in the mood to talk to his dad, but since he had been out for the past couple weeks, decided to just do it. But he would make it quick. "I'm...okay, I guess."

Isshin sighed on the other end. "That's good to hear. Your sisters are worried about you too. They want me to bring them to see you-"

"Dad, just...I'm tired. I'll call you later, okay?"

There was a brief silence before his dad was speaking again, voice laced with concern. "Alright, Ichigo. I love you, son."

Ichigo closed his eyes tightly. "I love you too. Tell the girls I'll see them soon..." Then he ended the call and tossed his phone across the room. It hit the wall hard and fell, broken, to the floor with a soft thud.

Ichigo was in so much pain. Mostly emotional.

He curled into a ball and cried.

...

Two months had passed, and Grimmjow still hadn't heard from or seen Ichigo. It was excruciating. He had called Shinji several times and asked about Ichigo, but all Shinji could say was that Ichigo didn't want to see him. But no matter how long it took, he would have Ichigo to himself. He wasn't going to give up so easily...

...

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. Even though it had been two months since Di Roy had supposedly been taken care of, he still had nightmares. After so many psychiatric and therapy sessions that hadn't helped at all, Ichigo started delving into magic and spells. Not the kind that harmed or cursed people, but spells that helped him cope with the past, live the present, and aim for the future. He still went to school but he had quit going to work. He had received quite the earful from both Shinji and Shiro, but he wasn't ready to go back just yet. And...he was still upset about telling Grimmjow to leave. Hell, the man had told Ichigo he loved him, and what did Ichigo do? Tossed the blue haired man out of his life. It hurt so bad. Ichigo knew it was stupid, and he hadn't spoken to or seen Grimmjow in over two months. He dreamed about him at night. Almost every night, he would close his eyes to try to sleep but all he would see were images of Grimmjow's smiling face. Then, the nightmares would come rushing back in an instant. Which brings us here: Ichigo was trying a new spell to help the nightmares go away.

Ichigo was sitting in the middle of his bedroom floor, various items littering the space around him. For this spell, a Cyclamen Charm, he needed a charcoal disk and a fireproof dish to place it on, a lighter, equal parts blended incense of copal gum, juniper berries, and dried cylamen flowers, a black candle approximately 6-8" in length, a sterile needle, a healthy cyclamen plant of any color, and a 24" length of red satin ribbon.

Lighting the charcoal first, he then sprinkles on the incense. Next, he lights the candle and says, "Hecate dark, Venus bright, drive out the bad, bring in the light." After that, he takes the needle and pricks his finger, squeezing out a single drop of blood onto the soil of the Cyclamen plant. "Guard what lives in this house of skin. Protected without, and held within." Ichigo then picks up the ribbon and passes the entire thing through the incense smoke, saying, "That which is pure, shall aye endure." He ties the ribbon around the pot of the plant, stands from the circle he had cast, and walks over to his desk and places the plant on it. As long as he took care of the plant, his nightmares would be at bay.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

Shinji poked his head around the door and was about to speak when he noticed the abundance of random items scattered around a still burning candle, in a circle, on the floor. He stepped inside and walked up behind Ichigo, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Ichi, what are you doing in here all the time? And what is all this?"

Ichigo sighed and his shoulders sagged like a heavy weight was crushing him. Still looking at the plant on his desk, he spoke. "Shin, I'm tired of the nightmares. I just want to be free of the pain I've been through. So I cast a spell to guard against nightmares, and all this is the stuff I needed to do it."

Shinji hugged his friend tightly. He really wished there was something he could do for Ichigo, but it seemed like he had things figured out for himself. "How do you know the, um...spell... will work?"

"I don't. It was worth a try."

"Okay, well, I have to go to work now. Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure."

Shinji hugged Ichigo again. "Call me if you need anything, and I'll come home. Okay?"

"Kay..."

Shinji watched Ichigo for a few more seconds, then turned and left the room.

Finally. He was alone. Shiro had gone to visit Yuzu, Karin, and their dad for the weekend, and with Shinji off to work, Ichigo could finally attempt the spell he chanced upon in a book a couple days ago. Sure, the spell he was about to perform was rather risky, but after being raped twice, Ichigo wanted to feel passion. There was only one person that Ichigo would want to achieve this wish with, but he wasn't even sure if Grimmjow still felt the same way about him. Although...what was the problem with trying?

After making sure Shinji was gone, Ichigo cleaned up all the items from his last spell and put them away. Then he found the piece of paper he had written down the steps of his next spell on and gathered all the items he needed. He was excited and a little nervous at the same time. Why, you ask?

To cast this spell...Ichigo had to be naked.

Shying away from his thoughts, Ichigo gathered all the items for his spell and sat them around the floor in a circle. He needed sixty drops of grapeseed oil, three drops each of patchoulli and ylang-ylang oils, an unused oil bottle with three sterile droppers, one purple candle approximately 6-8" in length, a lighter, an open orchid or lily flower head, which he chose orchid, an acorn with the cup intact, and a small drawstring pouch.

Before sitting in his circle, Ichigo stripped out of his clothing and placed the garments on the bed. His heart beating wild inside his chest only made him shiver in anticipation. He sat down and picked up the empty bottle and the first dropper, and counted out the sixty drops of grapeseed oil. Then, he used the remaining droppers for the ylang-ylang and patchoulli oils, counting out three drops of each into the bottle. After stirring the oils together, he anointed first, his thighs, then lower abdomen, his chest, and throat with the oil mixture. Then beginning at the bottom of the candle, he smeared some oil onto it with upward strokes, avoiding the wick, then from top to bottom but stopping halfway. This needed to be repeated three times. As he knelt in the circle, he anointed the flower and acorn with the oil mixture and said, "As I anoint thee now with oil, Thou shalt anoint me with thy pleasure. Draw unto me with sweet desire, And taste a passion without measure." Then, he lit the candle and left it to burn down completely as he sealed the flower and acorn in the pouch and hung it on his bedpost. As soon as the wish had come true, Ichigo would bury the pouch in the earth.

Ichigo sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. He didn't expect this particular spell to work but he just couldn't help the excitement that swelled throughout his body from just casting it. He missed Grimmjow. He wanted to see him but... Well, maybe that day would come later. Ichigo yawned and looked at his clock. 12:45 a.m. He stood up and cleaned the items off the floor and put everything away. Then before he climbed into bed, he stepped over to his desk and touched the flower resting upon it, hoping that his nightmares wouldn't bother him tonight.

...

"Get the fuck away from me! I don't need yer help, damn it!"

"It wouldn't be wise to speak to me that way, if you value your life."

The white haired man bared his teeth but gave up struggling as people fussed over him. "Yeah, yeah, Hal. Fine. Just hurry the fuck up, will ya? I got shit ta do."

Hallibel was currently dressing her partner's wounds as multiple other people were busy either bringing her the items she needed or planning their next moves against the men that had betrayed their leader. It seems that they were eager for a fight since they had almost killed Di Roy, beating him to within an inch of his life. To make matters worse, another one of their members had up and left without a single word, thus dropping their numbers yet again and further infuriating Aizen. The brunet always had a calm exterior, but deep inside he was ripping people's heads off, one by one. She secured a bandage around Di Roy's chest, pressing a little too hard had causing the man to cry out.

"Goddammit, Hal! Fuck, that's enough. Go away, I'll be fine." Di Roy slowly sat up and tossed his legs over the side of the table, running a hand through his messy hair. That fucking Shiro. The asshole had beaten him severely, breaking three ribs on the right side and one on the left, almost completely shattered his nose and face, strangled the hell out of him, and on top of all that, he had a broken arm that wouldn't be healed any time soon. Oh, but the pain was worth it. He had managed to do just what he wanted, and now there was going to be hell to pay.

Hallibel sighed but stepped away from the table and walked towards the door. Looking over her shoulder and smiling she spoke. "Try not to do anything else stupid. We don't need you dead." Then she walked out of the room.

Di Roy laughed maniacally. "Ichigo...next time, you won't make it out alive. I promise you that..."

...

Ichigo woke to the sound of really loud banging. He looked around his dimly lit room and scratched the back of his head. Glancing at his clock, he noticed it was only 3:15 in the morning. "Who the hell is banging on my damn door this late...?" Or early. Whatever. So he tossed the covers off of himself and realizing he was still naked, put on a pair of gray boxers and stepped out of his bedroom. As he walked to the front door, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious, and his palms went clammy. He opened the door and stepped into the foyer, squinting at the other door that led outside trying to see who the hell it was that was trying to break his door down. But, of course, it was too dark. Right before moving to open the door, Ichigo heard a voice. He knew right away...

"Berry..."

Ichigo smiled and pretty much yanked the door wide open, staring into the deep blue eyes that always seemed to draw him in. Ichigo took in all of Grimmjow's features, from the dark rings under both eyes and the way his body seemed a bit tensed. Grimmjow was wearing a plain blue v-neck shirt and black sleep pants, and Ichigo squirmed as blue eyes traveled the length of his body and back up. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, until Ichigo held out a hand and smiled. "Come with me."

Looks like the spell would be put to good use after all.

...

"Sir, we have a problem."

Aizen sat calmly at his large desk, casually shifting through piles of paperwork and sipping his tea. "Yes, Tosen, what is it this time?"

"Mah, I believe 'tis somethin' ta do wit Di Roy. Seems he's been messin' 'round wit what doesn't belong to 'im..." The silver haired man, Gin said. He was Aizen's most trusted subordinate, and never told a lie. His blue eyes seemed to never open, and when they did, it was very brief.

"Yes, it is in fact Di Roy. He's gone." Tosen stood there silently while waiting for his orders.

"Well, there's not much we can do about that right now. You know Di Roy does as he pleases without question. But, need I remind you what the plan is? I know you're more than well aware of what needs to be done, so make it happen, Tosen. I trust you can do that, yes?" Aizen sat back in his leather chair and waved his hand in the air, signaling that their conversation was over.

Tosen bowed respectfully to his boss. "Yes, sir." Then he turned and left.

Gin noticed the way his boss slumped in his seat, burying his face in his hands, which was something the brunet never did. The smaller silver haired man walked up beside Aizen and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. "Sir, do ya need me ta do anythin' fer ya?"

Aizen smiled and lifted his head from his hands, holding one out and beckoning to the man beside him. When Gin stepped in front of him, Aizen simply grabbed onto the slim waist so delightfully presented to him, and pulled the man down into his lap. He was stressed and had a lot of pent up anger and frustration that seriously needed to be let out, but he didn't want to hurt Gin. "This will all be taken care of soon, my dear Gin. You know that I do not take these things lightly, and if I need to do it myself, then so be it. But for now..." Aizen buried his face into the sweet slim neck that called to his inner beast, slowly sliding his tongue against the hot, smooth skin and clutching onto Gin like he was drowning and Gin was his lifeline. He felt Gin shudder against him and lifted a hand up to the dark gray shirt the man was wearing, popping three buttons free and slid the cloth down and off one shoulder to taste the exposed skin. Everything except the soft moans coming from Gin's mouth rushed from Aizen's mind. He slid his lips up and over Gin's jawline before covering Gin's lips with his own, taking his breath away. They sat like that for a few more slow minutes until Gin pulled away from the kiss and stood abruptly, then moved to his usual spot beside his boss's chair, grin wide and absolutely alluring. Aizen had to stifle a groan at the sight of the flustered man beside him. Just then, there was a soft knock on the wide double doors. "You may enter," Aizen said as he adjusted his shirt and sipped some more of his tea.

"Sir, we found some pictures and a piece of paper with an address for what looks to be some kind of club in Di Roy's room. I do believe that the man in all the pictures is the reason Di Roy was almost killed." Tosen stepped over to the desk and handed the items to his boss, who glanced briefly at each one before spreading them out in front of him.

"Well, it seems this will be easier than expected. Thank you, Tosen. Just leave things to me for now, and I will let you know when it's time to move." Aizen placed the photos and address into an envelope and handed it to Gin. "That is all."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay! I really wish I could see people's expressions when they read my story...I never thought so many people would like it so much :D And I'm really glad they do. Which is why I'm really focusing on it, even though I've got some ideas for another fic. Well, one idea I may not use, because I don't want to be accused of taking someone else's idea, even though mine isn't exactly the same. If that makes any sense. Also, I'm having some issues here at home (I won't go into some stupid sob story) but I will admit that it really affects my writing. It's really easy for me to become discouraged and I get bad writer's block. So I apologize in advance for any long amounts of time that I don't update. (I know it had been quite a while since I updated DX) Just knowing that I have a few people out there to talk to makes it a little better. I've made some cool friends here and on DA (well, I consider them friends anyway) and I'm glad because I really don't have many real friends in person. So I truly cherish my cyber buddies :)**

**Sorry for ranting...on with the story. And you're in for an unexpected surprise in this chapter... ;) Bwahahaha! So consider yourself warned. I do not own Bleach, or the songs in this chapter. OH, I am on the lookout for some new songs to use for our exotic dancers :3 Please, if you know of any good ones, let me know in a review or you can send me a private message, and also make sure to include the band/singer's name. Thank you kindly, and enjoy!**

**xxx**

'So hot, out the box  
can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained.  
Push the limit, are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid.  
Imma hurt ya real good, baby.

Let's go, it's my show  
baby do what I say.  
Don't trip off the glitz  
that I'm gonna display.  
I told ya Imma hold ya down  
until you're amazed.  
Give it to ya 'til you're screamin' my name!

No escapin' when I start.  
Once I'm in, I own your heart.  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm,  
so hold on until it's over!

Oh!  
Do ya know what ya got into?  
Can ya handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you,  
I'm here for your entertainment!

Oh!  
I bet ya thought that I was soft and sweet.  
You thought an angel swept ya off your feet.  
But I'm about to turn up the heat,  
I'm here for your entertainment!

It's alright, you'll be fine  
baby, I'm in control.  
Take the pain, take the pleasure,  
I'm the master of both.

Close your eyes, not your mind  
let me into your soul.  
Imma work it 'til you're totally blown!

No escapin' when I start.  
Once I'm in, I own your heart.  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm,  
so hold on until it's over!

Oh!  
Do ya know what ya got into?  
Can ya handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you,  
I'm here for your entertainment!

Oh!  
I bet ya thought that I was soft and sweet.  
You thought an angel swept ya off your feet.  
But I'm about to turn up the heat,  
I'm here for your entertainment!

Woah!  
Do ya like what you see?

Woah!  
Let me entertain ya 'till you scream!

Oh!  
Do ya know what ya got into?  
Can ya handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you,  
I'm here for your entertainment!

Oh!  
I bet ya thought that I was soft and sweet.  
You thought an angel swept ya off your feet.  
But I'm about to turn up the heat,  
I'm here for your entertainment!'

-Adam Lambert-

XXX

"Aaahh...God, Grimm...yes..."

Ichigo couldn't believe that this was happening. He was currently lying on his back on his bed, clutching the sheets tightly, as Grimmjow's extremely talented tongue and mouth worked over his throbbing dick, loud slurping noises filling the air along with Ichigo's less than innocent moans and harsh grunts. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open in a small 'o' shape, and his heart was beating rapidly against his rib cage. Not even half an hour earlier, Ichigo had been awoken from a deep sleep by the blue haired beast banging hard on his front door. And after the spell that Ichigo had attempted, he knew exactly how the night was going to end...

Ichigo cried out again as Grimmjow used his hot tongue to press against the underside of his dick and softly grazed his teeth over the head, which had Ichigo writhing and cursing up a storm, his legs falling open even wider as the waves of pleasure threatened to do him in. "G-Grimm...please...I-I'm gonna...oh fuck!"

Grimmjow grinned and pulled away, smirking devilishly as he stood up and removed his clothes, then eagerly crawled over the orange haired beauty before placing a rough kiss on his lips. Grimmjow was excited that he was finally able to show Ichigo just how much he meant to him, but also a little worried that he was pushing the kid too far. But with the way Ichigo was clinging to the sheets and practically yelling out his gratification, Grimmjow let that last thought fly from his mind. He had also brought along an interesting item to use on Ichigo to ensure that this special night wouldn't end quickly. It was popular in the S&M community and he had heard about it from Nnoitra, even though the raven haired man said he had never actually tried it himself. Said it was supposed to make sex last longer. And more pleasurable. It was called 'sounding', and consisted of a long, thin and completely smooth steel rod being inserted into the urethra, and was used for keeping the partner from getting an erection. Basically like a type of sexual torture. Sounding was very risky if not done perfectly, meaning the rods or 'sounds' had to be sterilized before each use, and required a lot of lube, mostly water or silicone-based lubes. Grimmjow had already sterilized the one he brought before he left his home, placing it in a clean ziplock bag to ensure it would stay clean. If he wasn't careful, he could seriously hurt Ichigo. But Grimmjow wasn't stupid. He would never intentionally hurt the man he loved.

Ichigo pulled away from the heated kiss to catch his breath, still fisting the sheets and sweating like a man on death row. "Grimm..."

Grimmjow groaned as he stared into deep brown eyes clouded with lust. His dick twitched when Ichigo sensually licked his lips as he slid a hand up his chest and to his mouth, drawing a finger in, then slowly pulled it out, a thin strand of saliva connecting from his finger to his tongue. God, the movement was extremely erotic and had Grimmjow burning all over. He moved from his spot on the bed and retrieved the item he had brought, crawled back over Ichigo and kissed him softly before speaking. "Ichigo, I wanna try something with you. You see this?"

Ichigo nodded as he watched the blue haired man pull out a thin and long metal rod from a bag, his eyes going wide at the thought of what Grimmjow had in mind for him. He shouldn't be surprised that something like this would happen...he did cast a passion spell a few hours ago. "Uh...w-what is it?"

Grimmjow just grinned as he pulled out a bottle of lube, popping the cap open and generously applied some to the steel rod, called the Van Buren, which had a J-shaped curve on one end. Grimmjow had learned that it was the most popular sound ever used. And he was eager to try it out. Not too eager though. "This is called a 'sound', and it's a popular item used to make sex last longer. But you have to promise not to jerk too much when I insert it. I don't want to hurt you."

Ichigo nodded and pulled Grimmjow down for another quick kiss before he spoke again. "Um, where...does it go?"

"Lie down and I'll show you." When Ichigo did as he was told, Grimmjow applied a little more lube just to be safe, then gently grabbed the tip of Ichigo's softening member and pressed lightly to open it. Before Ichigo could react, Grimmjow placed the end of the rod into the small opening and slowly slid it in, earning him an earful of soft grunts and one sexy as hell moan, causing all the fine hairs on Grimmjow's body to stand on end.

"Aaahh! T-that's cold!" Ichigo slowly brought his legs up, bending them at the knees, and resisted the urge to roll his hips against the smooth steel being eased inside him. The sensations he was feeling just made him want to scream. Multiple tiny pleasurable waves racked his whole body and he had to bite his lip to keep quiet since he didn't know if Shinji had made it home yet or not. His skin was covered in perspiration and his legs felt like jelly. He eyes were clenched shut tightly as Grimmjow continued to, extremely slowly, slide the steel rod inside him, until the curve came to a stop over the edge of Ichigo's dick. "F-FUCK, GRIMM!"

"Does it feel good, Berry?" Grimmjow licked his lips as he watched Ichigo squirm and fist the sheets harder, nodding his approval, that amazingly beautiful scowl etched deeply onto his face. And the sounds coming out of his mouth...Holy fucking shit. Grimmjow thought he would blow his load right then. Groaning deeply, Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo and kissed the smaller man roughly, tongues touching and swirling together. When Grimmjow felt a hand tangle into his hair and tug, he lifted his face away to stare into lust-filled dirt brown eyes and his stomach did wild flips. "Ichigo?"

"Fuck me."

Hmm...so that's how it was going to be, huh?

xxx

Shinji had just stepped into his home after a long and exausting night at work, sitting on the couch and leaning against the back of it as his mind replayed what had taken place only twenty minutes earlier. The blond man had finished his shift at work and was preparing to leave when he was greeted by his boyfriend before he could step through the door and head to his car. His mind had been gone the whole time he was working, thinking about Ichigo and wondering if he was okay, and was completely caught off guard at his boyfriend's words.

"I want ya ta move in with me."

Shinji sighed as he stood up from the couch and stepped into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and draining half its contents before replacing the cap and then put it back. He had been happy when Nnoitra had said that, but he had made his point that he needed to be with Ichigo for now, at least until he made sure his best friend wasn't planning on hurting himself or something. What was even better, though, Nnoitra had smiled and said he understood completely and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, simply stating that they would discuss it at a later time.

Just as Shinji stepped back into the living room, he heard a loud thud, followed by what sounded like a growl coming from Ichigo's bedroom. What. The. Hell. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly walked to the door and placed his ear against it, and thus was greeted by another louder thud and a sharp intake of breath along with a rustling sound. Thinking that Ichigo was hurt or attempting to hurt himself, Shinji was about to knock when a very loud scream broke the intense silence.

"HOLY FUCK!"

Shinji gasped and grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and quickly threw the door open. "Ichi-"

He was greeted by the sight of Ichigo on his stomach with his hands tied to his ankles, his hips being roughly jerked backwards by none other than Grimmjow, who was wearing an amused look on his face at being caught in the act. "Oh. My god."

Ichigo tilted his head slightly to stare at his best friend, who was sporting deep blush marks on his face, and jerked his arms against the bindings. "Grimm...un-ahn-tie me."

Grimmjow didn't even slow his pace as he made quick work freeing Ichigo's arms, then placed his hand back on his hip and pounded harder into him. He smirked as a crazy ass thought came flying to his mind. When he saw the blond man quickly turn away and move to step out of the room, he grunted his order, stopping said man dead in his tracks. "Get over here."

"Um...what?!" Shinji turned around to face the blue haired man, a hand on his hip. He saw Grimmjow open his mouth to speak, but the man was interrupted.

"S-Shin...come...here..."

The authoritive tone of Ichigo's voice had Shinji shivering. He had never heard Ichigo sound like that, and it was a little odd. He slowly stepped over to the bed, the sound of skin slapping against skin had him growing slightly flustered. "W-what is it, Ichi?"

This time, Grimmjow spoke through clenched teeth. "Kiss him."

Ichigo nodded and eased himself up onto his elbows, extending one hand to his friend who just stood there staring in shock. "Shin...it's okay..."

Shinji inwardly cursed at himself as he quickly stepped forward, placing a knee on the edge of the bed and leaned over until he had placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's, his face only inches away. He watched his friend curiously for a moment and waited for the slew of moans to subside before closing the gap between them. He hesitantly placed his lips against Ichigo's, surprised at how soft they were. Sure, he had known Ichigo for years, and he loved him, but he never thought he would be in this kind of situation. He opened his mouth slightly and was assaulted with Ichigo's hot tongue, the movement giving him goosebumps. He figured that this was just a one-time thing, so he opened his mouth wider and slid his tongue out to meet Ichigo's. It felt...different. Not entirely disgusting. Just...different.

Oh holy fuck, this is amazing. Grimmjow grunted harshly as he slowed his pace, causing the two men to break their lazy kiss, and flipped Ichigo onto his back to continue his deep thrusting. When the other two men went back to kissing, Grimmjow groaned, the sight of their tongues swirling together just turned him on even more. If that was even remotely possible. "F-fuck, Ichi...I-I'm close..."

Shinji took that moment to break the kiss again and moved away from the bed, stepping through the door and quickly closed it behind him before running up the stairs and into the comfort of his own room.

Did that really just happen...?

xxx

"I swear to god, you had better not be using him."

Grimmjow had silently stepped out of Ichigo's room, having just woke up, and was greeted by an extremely livid blond. The shorter man had both hands placed tightly on his hips and a rather irritated scowl on his face. Grimmjow just stepped around Ichigo's friend and made his way into the living room to sit down on the couch, closing his blue eyes and throwing his arms up and behind his head, as Shinji continued his lecture.

"You do know how Ichi feels about you, right? Because you're all he ever talks about. It's always 'Grimmjow this', and 'Grimmjow that.'" Shinji walked over to the recliner and sat down with a huff, his light brown eyes boring holes into the side of Grimmjow's head. "I can usually not get him to talk about anything else...well, when he comes out of his damn room, anyway, which is hardly ever anymore. I just don't want him to get hu-"

"Shinji, look. Ya don't have ta be like that. Besides, I really like the kid." Grimmjow sighed and arched his back, his spine cracking with the movement.

"You do?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "I thought it was obvious."

Shinji was silent.

"Ya know, it's pretty funny." Grimmjow turned his blue eyes towards the other man in the room. He could clearly see the confusion snaking its way onto his face.

"What is?"

"I was mindin' my own business last night, sitting at home and getting ready to hit the sack, when a really intense feeling came over me. It was like...well, actually, I really don't know how to explain it. But after so long of not seeing or talkin' ta Ichigo, I just...snapped, I guess." Grimmjow didn't wait for Shinji to say anything. He just wanted this off his chest, and soon, before he had a nervous breakdown or some shit. "I was three steps away from my bedroom door, when that intensely strong urge to come see him hit me like a ton of bricks. I can honestly say...that I've never been more in love with anyone in my life."

Shinji was speechless. Yeah, so he knew that the blue-haired man had a thing for his best friend, but...in love? Wow. "Well, have you told him how you feel about him?"

Grimmjow grunted. "Yeah but he told me to leave afterwards. Said that I didn't mean it, and that there was no point in trying to say otherwise. But as much as I care about him, last night was when the urge was the strongest. It was as if somethin' was callin' ta me and pullin' me to him." He rubbed a hand over his eyes. He was shocked that the words came so easily from him, and it was a little unnerving. Every night and day that he spent away from Ichigo felt like an eternity. His heart would beat spastically and his hands would grow clammy. He would just ball them into fists and try to ingore the extreme level of hurt and anguish that fired up inside him. Though it never worked.

"You wanna know something, Grimmjow?"

Blue eyes turned to meet light brown as Ichigo's friend continued talking, hands picking at the bright blue shirt he was wearing. "A few months ago, the day that Ichigo was taken by that fucker for the second time, I went to check on Ichi after you left. With how quickly you had bolted, I thought maybe something was wrong. Anyway, he had fallen asleep haunched over his desk with a pen in his hand. I didn't want to wake him since he hardly got any sleep because of the nightmares he would have, so I just placed my hand on his head and told him I loved him, then turned to walk out of the room. But before I could get very far, I noticed several papers scattered all over his desk. And when I picked up the first two sheets and casually glanced over the words written in bold ink, I just...couldn't believe it."

Grimmjow's interest had been piqued. "What did they say?"

"Well, it was like a poem. One that conveyed exactly how Ichigo was feeling because of what he had been put through. I didn't read the entire two pages, but what I did read has been forever seared into my mind." Shinji abruptly stopped talking. His eyes grew wide as he realized just what he had done. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you did." Grimmjow smiled and stood up from his spot on the couch, checking the pockets of his jeans for his keys and phone before stepping to the door. "Tell Ichigo that I'll be back a little later, yeah? I've got some things to do."

"Uh, yeah, I will."

Shinji sighed as the man Ichigo loved stepped out, shutting the door quietly behind himself.

xxx

What the fuck...? Why the hell am I so sore?

Then it all came flying back to him in an instant. The spell he he had cast. Waking up to Grimmjow's loud, eager banging on his front door. Having what could be called the best sexual encounter that he could ever have dreamed of. Being ordered to make out with his best friend... Oh shit. Ichigo slapped a hand over his face and slowly sat up from the warmth of his bed, ensuring that he wouldn't hurt his backside any further than what it already had been and squinted at the bright sunlight that poured into his room. After a few more seconds of sitting there like a statue, Ichigo turned honey-colored eyes to the left side of his bed, and gasped.

Grimmjow had left him. Again.

But this time...it was different. The last time Grimmjow had left Ichigo alone in his room after several hours of just talking, had really hurt. But this...the pain and fear of rejection coarsing through his body like a fierce wildfire, and his heart skipped a beat. Was this what love felt like? The strong, almost painful urge to be near Grimmjow at all times was excruciating. Sighing with defeat, Ichigo slowly dragged himself out of bed and stalked to his closet for some clothes so he could take a shower, then stepped over to his desk and rifled through the top drawer, pulling out two sheets of paper. The two sheets of paper that he hoped and prayed nobody would ever see, let alone know about. The poem he had written when he was feeling like giving up on everything: His job. School. Friends and family. And worst of all...Grimmjow. The one man that was able to break through his tightly drawn defenses. Yeah, Ichigo had tried pushing the blue-haired man away from him, because he didn't want to hurt either one of them. Having strong feelings for someone should not have been something that came so easy to Ichigo. Especially not after what Di Roy had done to him... That should've had Grimmjow running in the opposite direction, not wanting anything to do with Ichigo at all. But he couldn't keep pushing Grimmjow away and hiding in his fucking room all day, every day. It was time to face the fire.

With his head full of so much confusion, Ichigo walked over to his bed and pulled down the pouch containing the orchid and acorn, and held it tightly to his chest. Since the spell had worked, Ichigo would now bury it in his backyard, but the memory would still remain in his mind. In his heart. And in his soul.

With a wide grin, Ichigo stepped out of his quiet room, eager to bury his pouch then take a much needed shower, but was greeted by his best friend who was sitting in the recliner, a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Shin. Um..." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he averted his eyes. Surely, Shinji would be furious at what had taken place last night. Or this morning, rather.

The blond man just smiled warmly at Ichigo, with a look in his eyes that Ichigo couldn't quite decipher. "Can we keep that to ourselves? I'd really hate for Nnoi to get any strange, crazy ideas about anything sexual that involved the four of us."

Ichigo nodded a little too eagerly, and Shinji just laughed. "Okay, well I uh... There's something I really gotta do so...I'm just gonna..." The orange-haired man walked around his friend who had stood up from the chair, and made a beeline for the back door, pulling it open and stepping outside, the bright sunlight warming his skin as he walked out into the yard and began to dig a small hole to place the pouch in. After it was covered with dirt, Ichigo sighed and sat back against his heels. He jumped when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Ichi, what was that thing you just buried?"

"Huh?!" Ichigo whirled around to face Shinji, embarrassed that he had been caught. He really didn't want to explain to his best friend that his and Grimmjow's early morning romp had been the result of a damn passion spell. Hell, it was already bad enough that Ichigo had made out with his best friend in his ecstatic state while Grimmjow fucked him into the damn sheets. Fuck, if Nnoitra found out... Ichigo was sure he would be ripped apart by the tall, lanky bastard. He sure hoped Grimmjow could keep his mouth shut. Not caring that his hands were covered in dirt, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair. Might as well get it over with... "Remember when you came into my room last night to check on me before going to work? And I told you that I had cast a spell to keep my nightmares away?"

Shinji nodded and stepped up beside is friend. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, after I made sure you were gone, I kinda...tried another spell." Ichigo stared down at his hands, not wanting to meet his friend's gaze. "It was called the purple candle spell, and is used by single people who aren't looking for committed relationships. Just to have a night of fun. For the spell, I had to spread some exotic oils onto my thighs, lower abdomen, chest, and neck, then I had to do the same to an orchid and an acorn before placing those items into a small pouch." Ichigo stared up at Shinji, who just stared back without speaking. "It said that after the spell had come true, I had to bury the pouch in the earth."

"Wait, I thought you really liked Grimmjow. And your encounter last night was all because of some spell?" Suddenly, Grimmjow's words made perfect sense. 'It was as if somethin' was callin' me and pullin' me to him...' "Ohmygawd, Ichi! You have to tell Grimmjow the truth."

Ichigo just sighed for the millionth time and looked away. "Yeah, I was afraid of that."

xxx

"You really expect me to believe that pack of fuckin' lies?"

Renji had just returned home from a slow night at work when he was greeted by the sight of his ex boyfriend waiting beside his apartment door, the faint look of tear marks resting on his face. Instead of retreating into the comfort of his home and taking a much needed shower before bed, Renji found himself sitting on his couch, hand resting against his forehead, as lie after lie was thrown at him like bombs. His head was pounding and he fought the urge to look at the man pacing the floor in front of him.

"Ren, I- I know I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. But I want you back. Believe me, that night was the biggest mistake of my life, and I would do anything to make it all right again..."

Renji scoffed and finally turned his russet eyes in the direction of his ex-lover. He couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. "Shuu...I just don't think I can trust ya anymore. You were fucking another guy. And that guy just happened to be the same fucker that raped you when you were fourteen. Didja forget that?" Renji noticed the shocked look on the dark-haired man's face, but continued his lecture. "Who was it that saved yer ass? Who was it that beat that guy into the next millenium? Who was the only person...that cared for you? The only one who had shown you any kind of love and affection whatsoever?"

Shuuhei averted his gaze and stared at the floor. He knew that Renji had every right to be angry and upset over what he had done, even though it wasn't his fault. "Renji. Please, believe me. I really can't remember much about that night, but I have the feeling that I was drugged. He showed up at my house early that afternoon and when I wouldn't let him in, he forced his way in."

Renji grunted as he ran a hand through his long hair. He didn't know what to believe anymore. It seemed as if he was destined for heartbreak for the rest of his life. And even though things like this always seemed to happen to him, Renji felt he didn't deserve to be treated that way. Like a toy to be used, then tossed away when it became broken. Sighing again, Renji turned deep russet colored eyes to the man in front of him. "Listen, Shuuhei. I can't do this anymore. It's always something with you, whether it's you being drugged and raped, or just that you decide you don't want to deal with me anymore. Honestly, I understand the type of guy Kensei is, but that doesn't give you the right to spew lie after lie from your mouth, because I just can't tell what the truth is anymore. Nor do I really want to try."

Shuuhei looked mildly shocked at his ex's words, but shock was replaced with anger and determination. "So that's it then? You're done? You're just going to toss me out the door, and not even attempt to forgive me?" When Renji only nodded, Shuuhei backed away from the red-head and walked over to the door. "Alright. I give up. I'm truly sorry for the way I've been treating you, Renji. And even though it wasn't my fault, I can see you've made up your mind." The dark-haired man twisted the doorknob and pulled it open, glancing back briefly one last time before stepping out the door.

"Fuck." Renji hung his head in frustration. That could have gone better.

xxx

'They say it's over  
and I'm fine again, yeah  
Try to stay sober  
feels like I'm dying, here

And I am aware now,  
how everything's gonna be fine  
one day, too late,  
I'm in hell...'

Grimmjow had the stereo in his car cranked, the speakers pouring out Seether's 'Fine Again' as he quickly made his way to the place he was told to meet with Starrk and the others. He knew it had to be important for the brunet man to call them all together like this at the last minute, but he was severely annoyed that he was roused from his deep, peaceful sleep after several long, passionate hours with Ichigo that morning. He gripped the steering wheel aggressively as he finally made it to his destination, pulling into the parking lot and shutting his car's engine off, then sighed in annoyance and dropped his head back against the head rest. No matter what he did, he just couldn't get Ichigo out of his mind. The way he looked after they kissed. The way he sighed and moaned and cried out in immense pleasure as Grimmjow roughly pounded into him. Fuck, he was hard as steel. He tried so hard to calm his mind and think of why he was called here in the first place, but it did nothing. There he was again, thinking back to Ichigo moaning and gasping for breath as he clawed Grimmjow's back and shoulders, tightly wrapping long, slender tanned legs around the blue-haired man's waist as he was fucked into oblivion. God, Grimmjow could feel the need rise up inside him, the need to release so strong and so painful at the same time. He could feel the sweat breaking out on his upper lip and on his forehead. That was it. He needed to do something, and fast, before he exploded.

Launching himself from the confines of his car, Grimmjow quickly shut the door and locked it then high-tailed it into the small coffee shop, not once stopping as he wound through the sitting area and around the corner, pushing through the door for the men's room and stepped into the very last stall, his right hand already working the zipper down on his tight black jeans as his left shut and locked the door. Since the stall was quite a bit bigger than the others, Grimmjow had plenty of room to do what he needed to do so desperately. Plastering himself up against the far wall, he shoved his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh and immediately wrapped a hand around his straining rock-hard erection, pumping furiously as his other hand moved lower to cup and massage his balls. His eyes slid closed and his head fell back as he worked his dick feverishly, each harsh tug and twist sending intense waves of pleasure through his muscled body, groaning through clenched teeth as he came closer and closer to the release he longed for and needed so badly. That's when his mind went back to when Ichigo and Shinji made out as he fucked Ichigo from behind, the sight of their tongues touching entirely too erotic to hold it back, and moaned loud as his orgasm spurred through him, completely uncaring if anyone happened to be in the restroom and heard his unrestrained cries of release. "Oh fuck, yes," he groaned as his orgasm started to ebb away. He stayed like that for a few more minutes to compose himself before cleaning up and carefully tucked his slightly leaking member back into his jeans, then made his way to the sink to wash his hands. If he wasn't careful and more in control of his thoughts, Grimmjow was sure he would have another problem that needed to be taken care of, and he seriously didn't want to have to explain to anyone why he kept leaving the table. Especially Nnoitra. The raven-haired man would never let him live it down. And he'd make a big deal of it and tell everyone. Fuck. That.

Grimmjow splashed some cold water onto his face and turned the faucet off, staring at his flustered reflection in the mirror and silently hoping no one would notice and ask questions. Eh, who was he kidding? Nnoitra would be the first to say something. Deciding it was best to get his ass out there and get this over with as soon as possible, he made his way out of the restroom and back around the corner, then to the very back table where he could see Starrk and the others were sitting. "Yo," he said as he scooted himself into the booth next to Shiro, who had been called a few hours ago while he was at his father's house.

Nnoitra took one look at Grimmjow and immediately broke into hysterical laughter, throwing his head back and slamming a hand on the table. When he finally managed to stop, he leaned his head on one hand and locked eyes with his friend. "Well, well, Grimm. Ya look a little flustered. Care to enlighten me?"

Grimmjow just snarled as Starrk sighed and crossed his arms in front of him. "Now, now, I did not call you all here to discuss Grimmjow's needs. We have business to discuss. We just have one other person to wait on."

Wait...what?

No sooner had Starrk said that, the door to the coffee shop opened and in walked someone Grimmjow thought he wouldn't have to see again. That long flowing sea-foam green hair, those big wheat gray eyes, and a body with curves in all the right places could only mean trouble. Why in the ever-loving hell was SHE here?

"Well hello, guys! It's good to see you," Nelliel said with a smile.


End file.
